


Black Deer

by Little_Dimples



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 1930s-1940s, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Blood, Bottom Huening Kai, Bullying, Cute Huening Kai, David Huening, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt Huening Kai, Hurt/Comfort, Kai's dad is here too lol, M/M, Military, Racism, Rating will probably change as the story progresses, Set in the 1940s but not like our world, Slow Burn, Top Choi Soobin, Violence, War, set in Germany, they speak german
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dimples/pseuds/Little_Dimples
Summary: Kai, the son of a past European general, lives in the country side of Germany. Their leaders viewed them as outlaws/outcasts due to Kai’s fathers actions in the last war which led him to retirement. Kai’s mother was killed in the last war and his sisters married off as peace offerings, not like they had much choice. Kai is all his father has left and since they’ve been cast away, he’s all Kai has too. So when their town is suddenly being controlled by Korean military men, Kai is told to stay away, to be cautious of the new foreigners who’ve hurt their people before, they’d do it again. But Kai is half of them and he attracts the interest of the military kids sons, more specifically Choi Soobin.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 52
Kudos: 268





	1. Planes

Kai had always had a fear of planes. The sound of them reminded him of a day he should have been to young to remember but still felt the burden of. He lost his mother on a day like today, with the sky clear and the occasional plane passing by. Kai learned that more movement in the sky wasn’t a good thing and if there were multiple planes flying at once, something very wrong was happening. Kai was laying on his bed, the sun shining brightly through his slightly drawn curtains. It was early morning based on the chirping of the birds and the angle of the sun. Kai had awoken due to the loud noise of the planes flying over him.

“Kai.” The sound of his name being called broke his thoughts as he turned around to see his father. 

“Papa.” Kai sat up at the sight of the tall man, brushing his brown hair from his face.

“Come eat. We have a lot of work to do today.” His father said and Kai nodded. Usually Kai would make them breakfast, nothing special but of soup and eggs but maybe he had overslept today. Kai’s house was not big by any means, two small rooms, a living space and a kitchen. The outhouse was a few meters to the back and a well on the side. His father decided years ago they’d need more land for farming rather than their own housing. Kai had no say in any decision his father made.

Breakfast was no different than any other and they ate silently. Once they were done, Kai carried the dishes to the water faucet outside.

“I’m going to heard today. You go to the stream and check the traps. If we’re lucky today, we can sell.” Kai’s father said as Kai cleaned the dishes.

“Sell ? Are you sure ?” Kai asked. Selling wasn’t his strongest point.

“Yes. We can do it at noon. Hurry now, the traps.” His father put on his gloves before making his way to the fields. Kai rubbed his wet hands on his pants to dry before grabbing his boots and basket. He didn’t like the traps much either. The river stream was about a mile from their home and it was always risky trying to catch something without others stealing. Last time, Kai had a bit of trouble as some travelers were poking around their traps. Sometimes it’s adults, most time it’s children playing. As Kai walked, the sun beamed above him. He tried not to look up as a plane few by. He grabbed a stray stick and whacked at the tall grass in his way. Once he made it to the stream he set to work. 

There were six fish in one trap and Kai pulled the thing out of the water to dump them into his basket. He jumped over a few rocks to check the other trap and sucked his teeth softly, only two in this one. Less fish meant less money. The third trap always gave Kai trouble. It liked to move with the current and lock in between the rocks, making it difficult to pull up. Kai grabbed the rope and tugged with more strength to pop the thing out. Once he managed, he frowned. The darn thing was empty.

“Papa won’t be happy.” Kai said to himself but he couldn’t do much about it if the fish weren’t biting. He placed new bait inside and reset the traps before making his way back home. The basket was on his back and stick back in his hand as Kai walked the dirt road. He was whistling a soft tune when the engine of a car caught his attention. It was headed his way and took a long step to the side to move out of the way. The car didn’t look like those in his town. Maybe just travelers going by. As he made it home, Kai dumped three fish into a bucket filled with water to keep them for sale.

“How many ?” His father asked.

“Eight.” Kai said and his father sighed. He watched the older male wipe his face with an old cloth before adjusting his hat.

“Well, let’s hope to sell them all. Go feed the chickens while I prepare to leave.” His father said and Kai nodded. Feeding the chickens was easy, he liked to stand in the middle of their coop and let the chickens feed around him. But he couldn’t do that today as they needed to get to town and that was a far walk. Kai had his father lived on the edge of their village. The river connected with another town and they seemed more close to that than their own. It sucked if they needed something from town so they took their twice a week trip to town seriously.

“Here.” His father said as Kai finished up. He was holding out his wallet .

“What’s wrong ?” Kai asked.

“I need to stop by the bank after our sells.” His father said simply. “Carry it in your pocket for me okay ? I don’t want to lose it.” Kai nodded and stuffed the thing inside his front pocket. “Let’s go.”

Getting to town was also simple. A straight walk for about an hour or so before making a left. Kai counted once and he lost track after about two thousand. The town was bustling like always, much different from their quiet end and it always made Kai’s heart speed up. They made their way to the markets where a small stall they had built was set up for them. Kai helped lay out the fish as his father brought out his knives.

“Only eight today Nabil ?” Kai looked up to see probably the only man in their country who was still on somewhat friendly terms with Kai’s father.

“Erik. Good morning.” Kai’s father smiled. “Yeah, maybe since it’s getting colder but the fish don’t seem to be catching much.”

“Might have to change bait.” They conversed about something Kai wasn’t interested in and he looked around town. Other sellers were already set up, selling food, products, clothing, toys. They barely stopped to buy from Kai’s stand and he knew why but didn’t like to think about it much. “And how is little Kai here doing ? My you’re getting tall aren’t you.” Erik smiled to Kai who flushed and looked away. He was getting tall. All long limbs and bones as his father liked to say.

“Sohn, say hello.” Kai’s father said.

“Hello Onkel.” Kai said softly.

“It’s fine Nabil, I know how shy your son is. Well I must be off soon, but I’ll take two carp.” Erik said and Kai got to quick work of wrapping the fish up for the man and his father bagging them. “Here you are Kai.” Erik handed him the two bills before ruffling his hair. “Have a good day you two.” And then he was off.

“Annoying he is. Always so invested into you.” Kai’s father said as he fixed Kai’s hair.

“Excuse me, do you have any cod ? Seems the other stall isn’t open today.” A woman came up. She didn’t even look at Kai as he wrapped the fish for her. She handed the money to his father and hurried off. Customers like that were normal for them if they got any.

Hours went by and when it seemed like no one else was coming by, they decided to pack up.

“Got the wallet ?” Kai’s father asked and he nodded as he patted his pocket. “Good. Let’s go to the bank. How many do we have left ?” 

“Three.” Kai said looking at the first.

“We can give them to the orphanage on our way back.” His father said and Kai nodded.

Kai was not allowed in the office as they made their way into the bank. He sat down in one of the empty seats as his father waited for his number to be called. Kai picked at his shirt sleeve as his eyes caught sight of a few solders walking by from the window.

“Papa...” Kai said, holding the older man’s shirt but he didn’t get to finish as his father number was called.

“Stay here Kai.” His father said. “It shouldn’t be too long.” Kai held his words in as he let his father go with the banker. He held the basket of three fish closely in his lap as he peaked back outside. He watched some soldiers meet up with the normal patrol officers of their town and talk to them in haste. Something was up, Kai could tell. The officers face looked to be in shock for a moment before schooling it back with a sharp nod.

“Oh, it’s the mischling.” Kai’s ears tuned in at the insult but he didn’t look at the people talking about him.

“Luise you cannot call people that anymore. It is now gemischtrassig.” A woman said, scolding the other.

“It’s too long of a word.” The other giggled. “Besides, not like he understands us right ? What is he doing here alone ?” 

“I don’t know. You should just wait for your number, what if he hears you.” The first woman said and Kai could roll his eyes. The entire bank could probably hear them talking about him.

“I’ve never seen him react before.” The other woman said. “Poor thing is stinking up the place with that fish. Good god why’d you take us to this bank anyways ? It’s so...stray.” Kai felt his stomach clinch up at the words. This woman couldn’t be so ignorant that she really thought he didn’t understand right ?

“It’s the only one to stay open past six, you know that. Now stop staring at the child.” The first woman hissed. Thankfully the office door opened and Kai’s father walked out.

“Thank you Mr.Huening but please do not let this occur again. This was two weeks late.” The banker said to his father.

“Yes I know. Good day.” His father said before looking at Kai. “Let’s go.”

They headed to the orphanage, a place where also hated. The children there were treated like dirt and the headmistress was an absolute ass but Kai’s father kept bringing their left overs for the children. They rang the doorbell for the orphanage and waited until someone opened it.

“Can I help you Mr.Huening ?“ it was the headmistress herself.

“Good evening Mrs.Sauer, we were just here to drop off extras we had today.” His father said and Kai held out the basket.

“We do not need your pity Mr.Huening.” She said, not even looking at Kai.

“It’s not about pity Mrs.Sauer. It’s about helping those in need. You always need more food. I know those Group D boys always need extra. Take the fish.” Kai’s father said, taking the basket from Kai to hold out himself. The woman sighed before taking the basket. Not before leaning in to whisper something to Kai’s father before shutting the door. His father stood there for a moment before turning back to Kai.

“Let’s go before the sun sets.”

* * *

Sometimes Kai wished he went to school. When his days weren’t too packed with farm work and selling, Kai had spare time to do nothing. His father would play the guitar, strumming gentle notes as he stared off into the distance while Kai flipped through one of the few books they had in their house. Back when their home was full, Kai would remember being taught how to read. He could feel the warmth of sitting in someone’s lap with a book in his own, fumbling over the words on the pages.

“Ye and eh look similar but there’s a slight difference.” He could hear his mother say as he said a word wrong. Kai shook the thought away as he closed the book. He wasn’t completely ignorant, knowing how to count of course and read basic sentences but any higher than kindergarten level was too much for Kai. He used to ask his father to teach him how to read but as time went by, there was never the opportunity to do so. Kai tried to teach himself. Found stray pencils on the ground near the school and wrote in sloppy writing as he copied the words from his books. There were only four in his house. Two in German, one in English and one in Korean. He never touched the Korean one or his father would flip and Kai would be forced to work through the night.

“Papa, I’m going to take a walk.” Kai said and his father paused his playing.

“Be back before dark.” His dad said and Kai agreed. He grabbed his jacket and headed out. The sky was dimmer today and that made Kai feel better. He didn’t like the sky when it was too perfect. He grabbed a stray stick and walked the dirt road until it turned into stone. He jumped on the big stones one by one, not really going anywhere until he reached the end of the path. He seemed to have made it to their towns center for youths. Kai looked at the stone building. Here, children were sent to after school to do extracurricular activities. They were allowed to do wood shops, mechanics, cooking and arts. It was a place Kai had dreamed to get in to but much like school, he just simply couldn’t afford the luxury of knowledge. But Kai was curious and realized that if you got close enough, you could see the teachers writing on the chalk boards. Kai listened only, trying to follow but couldn’t make much of the scribbled mess on the board. 

“What do we have here.” Kai looked up to see three teens around his age. “It’s the halfie. The mischling.”

“Haven’t seem him in a while. Looks taller.” The blond boy on the right said.

“No mischling will grow taller than me. You’re just seeing things wrong.” The middle one said.

“But what is he doing here on our grounds. Shouldn’t you be selling your scraps mischling.” The third one with brown hair said. Kai looked at them without much interest. “Are you ignoring us ?”

“Nah he’s just stupid. Isn’t that right ?” The middle one said.

“I’m not stupid.” Kai said and almost cursed at himself for even speaking to these three.

“Oh so he does speak. Did we hit a nerve there ?” The middle one said with a grin. Kai just glared at them.

“Fix your face mischling. You have no right to be looking at us like that.” The blonde said. “Besides it’s not our fault you never went to school. Maybe if your father didn’t betray this country, you’d have a place here.”

“Don’t give him that benefit. Some people are just born to be low.” The brunette said.

“You shouldn’t be here anyways. No trespassing.” The middle one said pointing to a sign. “Or could you not read that.” Kai felt his cheeks flush slightly because well, he couldn’t but he wasn’t going to admit that.

“That means leave.” The blonde said. Kai watched them all carefully as he walked towards them, his way back home being behind them. He had almost made it passed them when one of them tripped him.

“You thought we’d just let you go ?” The brunette said. “My father says you have to beat a dog to get it to listen.” Something rushed through Kai, maybe adrenaline, maybe a sixth sense of unease but what we it was, it made his heart drop as the three boys lunged at him. Kai frowned as he was kicked at on the ground and tried to push the feet away to get up. The kicked him on his sides, catching his rips and hips but Kai held in his cries. They were using so much force that Kai knew he was going to bruise there. He gasped a bit as one kick hit at his sensitive lower back but he kept low. He covered his head and hissed as one of them stood on his leg, putting harsh pressure on his ankle sending harp waves of pain through him.

“Useless.” One of them said. “Get up.” The kicking had stopped and Kai couldn’t even blink as he was being grabbed by the back of his collar. “I said up.” Kai stumbled to his feet, momentarily dizzy at the force but steadied himself.

“I better not see that ugly face of yours here again. Remember what you are mischling.” The middle one said and pushed Kai one last time before leaving. Kai made sure they were gone before he headed home. There was a slight limp in his walk and wince in his body and he knew his father was going to notice and wouldn’t be happy.

“What’s wrong with your leg ?” His father asked as he made it home. Kai looked at the ground. “Kai.” He said nothing. “Kai look at me.” His eyes met his fathers only for a second but it was long enough for his father to sigh. “Why don’t you defend yourself ?” His father asked.

“If I fight back, it will only make it worse.” Kai said.

“No, not fighting back makes it worse. You have to show them you’re strong. You have to prove them wrong Kai. Laying there passively and letting yourself get harmed isn’t helping you. They will keep hurting you because they know they can.” His father said. “I taught you how to defend yourself Kai, use it.”

“It will only make it worse.” Kai repeated.

“Make what worse ?” His father asked. “Nothing is worse than seeing you hurt you know ?” The words made Kai wince and his stomach do that flip again. “Fight back. Not because I want you to, but because I need you to do you hear me Kai ? I need you to fight because if there’s one thing us Huening’s should be good at, it’s being strong.”

“...yes Papa.” Kai said. They were quiet for a moment before his father hissed something to himself before carrying Kai into his arms and bringing him to his bed room.

“I’ll go find get something cold for your leg. Stay off of it for the rest of the day. I’ll bring dinner to you when it’s done.” His father said and Kai nodded. When his father left he closed his eyes, hoping to stop the pain. And maybe to block out the sadness in his father’s face.


	2. Promise

It wasn’t always the two of them. Somewhere in between his mother’s death and now, it was four. Kai has two sisters, one older, one younger. His older sister was two years older than him and she carried the family when their father couldn’t sometimes. Sometimes he’d leave for days and work for long hours and it distanced them. But Kai never felt too lonely with his sisters around. His older sister tended to the farm while his younger fed the animals. Sometimes they’d play hide and seek by the river, waiting for their father to come back. They jump and skip over the rocks and stones and hide behind trees and tall grass. 

“Kai you never knot the traps right. What if we catch nothing? Then how will Papa make money ?” Lea hissed as she redid the knot.

“We could sell rocks.” Bahiye says holding up a handful of stones.

“They wouldn’t sell for much silly.” Kai said.

“They won’t sell at all. People don’t want stones unless they’re gems.” Lea said.

“Then let’s find some gems ! That way Papa doesn’t have to work so hard.” Bahiye said.

“I agree. If we help Papa, he can come home to us.” Kai said and Bahiye and him jumped up in excitement as Lea eventually gave him.

“Fine fine. But how about a challenge? The one to pick the prettiest stone, I’ll read them a section from mama’s book.” Lea said and that only increase the younger two’s energy.

“I’ll find the prettiest gem !” Kai said.

“No I will.” Bahiye said. The completion was on. They didn’t know that this would be one of their last moments together.

* * *

“We have to harvest soon before winter comes.” Kai’s father said. While winter was a ways away, as farmers the crops reacted faster than everything else. Winter was always hard. Less money, less food, cold and dark. But Kai has gotten through many winters before, what’s one more. His ankle was better now and his body didn’t ache as much. His father took him hunting a few days ago to test his strength and he did just fine so today his father let him go back to the city with him.

The waters were being thankful today as they had about twenty fish and even brought a fresh chicken to sell as this one had reached a good weight. Kai helped his father skin it last night and then they both agreed it would make good money. If it sold of course. Today seemed to be a good day though as customers were interested in the fish to cook with soups and breads as weather grew cooler. Kai helped package the chicken to an elderly woman who ranted to his father about needed something big for a birthday gathering. Kai hasn’t celebrated his birthday in years.

They shut down their stall as two fish were left and his father left it at the orphanage. They said nothing as they walked home like usual. Kai wasn’t much of a talker and neither was his father but silence never bothered the two of them. It was Kai’s turn to make dinner and he made a warm soup with their fish bones and a few vegetables as sides. But good days were never too good for Kai as the first airplane flew by. He clenched his spoon but said nothing. The second one made him tremble and by the third one he felt panic start to coil.

“Papa what is happening ?” Kai asked. His father walked outside to look up at the dark sky but there was nothing.

“Maybe drills ?” His father said, only managing to open the door when the first explosion happened. It wasn’t close but it was loud and Kai froze.

“Get up.” His father said as he closed the door behind him as another blast went up. “Kai get up we have to cover ourselves !” His father shouted. Kai took a deep breath before rising on shaky legs. His father grabbed his a bit harsh but needed as they went to the basement of their house. His father shut the door behind him and sat close to his son. “You’re okay, you’re fine. It’s okay. I’m here.” His father said, whispering comforting above his head as Kai curled in on himself.

“Make it stop Papa.” Kai said.

“I wish I could sohn. I wish I could.” His father said, moving to hold him close. Kai jumped as another explosion went off, sounding closer this time. They could hear screams and cries. The town alarm was going off too and it didn’t help the terror seeping into Kai. “Shh you’re okay. We’re okay.” His father continued to say. 

Kai didn’t know how long they stayed down there for. He didn’t know why his brain could remember how many explosions went off, how many planes flew by, how often the sirens went off. He fell asleep somewhere in the middle of the night, leaning on his father who was leaning against the wall with him. When he woke up they were in the same position, body cramped and achy from the floor.

“Papa wake up.” Kai said to the older man. “Is it over ?” His father groaned slightly but opened his eyes. He rubbed at his face before standing up.

“Stay here. I’ll go see if everything is safe.” Kai nodded but didn’t like the idea. He sat against the wall, knees drawn to his chest as he heard his father’s footsteps above him. It was too silent for a moment, his father having gone outside and Kai was scared again. Time went by and the silence was too long for Kai to bare. He walked up the stairs slowly, trying not to make any sound as he peaked into their kitchen. He heard muffled voices outside and Kai gulped. Was it the military ? Did something bad happen ? Was his father alright ? 

Needing to know the last question, Kai forced himself to peak into the living room. It was empty but the front door was wide open. He could see his father being forced on his knees as military officials surrounded him. Kai hid behind the wall but listened in.

“General Huening we will ask you once more. Where is your son.” 

“He’s none of your concern.” Kai’s father said.

“He is of our concern when he’s probably the only one in this shit hell of a town to understand these people. Do you know what happened last night ? The city was raided. Our capitol overridden by Korean government in minuets. A surprise attack that none of us seen coming.”

“What does that have to do with my son ? He’s just a child.” His father said.

“Children grow up eventually General. If you don’t give us the boy, we will kill you and find him ourselves.” 

“No. You can’t take him.” Kai’s father said stubbornly. “He’s all I have.”

“We heard you’re all he has as well. How awful would it be for him to come back and you dead. Just give us the boy. He won’t be harmed.” 

“No.” His father said again.

“Just shoot the bastard-“

“No !” Kai shouted startling all the militants. Guns were aimed at him and he froze in fear.

“There he is.” One of them smirked. 

“Kai ! I told you to stay inside.” His father said in English making Kai pause. They promised to only speak in English when it was important.

“They are going to kill you Papa. Stop being so stubborn.” Kai said.

“I can’t let them have you.” His father said.

“They can’t keep me. No matter how much they’ll try, I’ll come back to you.” Kai said before looking at the supposed leader of the group. “What do you need me for ?”

“You boy, are going to be our link of communication. I’m sure you’ll follow us. Think of this as a way of clearing your fathers name. If you help save our country, no one would dare look down at you again.” The militant said.

“I don’t care about that.” Kai said and honestly he didn’t. “But you can’t hurt my father. And... I have to come back home.” Kai said.

“We only need you to translate.” The leader said.

“...okay.” Kai said and his father stood up only to be hit back down, a gun aimed at him. “Papa !” Kai yelled, rushing to his father who was now bleeding. “Please stop. I’ll come back, I promise. Don’t do anything reckless.”

“Don’t worry General, he will be in good hands.” The leader said. “Get him in the car.” And with that, Kai was being forced inside one of the black cars. He was squished between two guards and without another glance, they drove off.

* * *

Kai had never been to a military base before but he’s heard stories about what goes on in places like these. Everyone was silent, saluting to the person who kidnapped him here with each passing. Kai kept quiet too and tried to calm his heart rate down as they made it inside to a meeting room.

“Who is this ?” Inside was a group of Korean military. One person was sitting while being surrounded by men strapped with weapons and passive faces. He spoke in butchered English and Kai gulped.

“Translator.” The German militant leader said. “He’s one of you.”

All eyes went to Kai and he had to quickly remember every Korean mannerism he’s learned in his past in five seconds as he bowed. The Korean leader glared at him and Kai was pushed forward by the German side.

“You speak Korean ?” The Korean leader asked. “You’re just a child.”

“Um yes. And yeah I am.” Kai said.

“What does he mean by you’re one of us ?” The Korean leader asked.

“My mother was Korean.” Kai said.

“Interesting. To think there are mixed children like you running around on this barren lands.” The Korean leader said and Kai stayed silent. “Well since you’re here, let me use you well. Tell your leader we have come on a declaration of war.” Such simple words vibrates through Kai in shock. War ? No no there couldn’t be war.

“What did he say mischling ?” The German leader asked.

“They are going to declare war.” Kai said and everyone went into a tense silence.

“Well, war doesn’t have to happen of course if you surrender now. As we speak, multiple cities in Germany have been attacked and comprised under Korean military. Your country has been given a few days to accept. If not, then it’s clearly death you seek.” Kai relaid this message and gulped as they German leader grew angry.

“You think I can just make that decision all by myself ? I am not the ruler of the country. If you want to make such a drastic decision, at least give us time to speak to our leader.” The German leader.

“Like I said before. You have a few days. Make a conclusion before it’s up. Now, get out of my sight, you’re stinking up my office.”

Kai took this as his chance to leave too but two guards stepped in front of him as the last German officer walked out.

“You.” Kai froze at the word but made no movement to look back. “What’s your name ?” Kai stayed silent and the Korean general laughed. “Smart kid. If your leaders aren’t as stupid as we think, we will be seeing more of each other. But if not, let’s hope you make it home quickly. War waits for no one.”

* * *

Kai pushed himself to keep walking as he made it out of the military base. He had to be miles away from home and he’d been walking for hours. His stomach grumbled and his body ached but he refused to look back. He needed to get home. He forced himself to walk despite the pain in his feet the fear in his heart was stronger. He just wanted to go home. 

He had finally made it to town and felt that if he didn’t get at least a drink of water, he was going to pass out. The sun had set down hours ago and no one seemed to be outside due to attacks from yesterday. Kai walked passed an abandoned fruit stand, grabbing an orange and squeezing the juice into his mouth before he kept walking. One more mile.

He saw the dim lights of his house and a new burst of energy flowed through him.

“Papa ! Papa !” Kai shouted and barely made it near on his land before his father rushed out.

“Kai !” His father ran up to him just as Kai’s energy depleted and he fell to the ground. “Kai my son are you okay ? Oh my god you look sick.”

“I might be dehydrated.” Kai said.

“You’ve been gone for almost a day. Did you- did you walk here ?” Kai said nothing and his father growled. “Those bastards. How could they do this to a child. Let’s get you inside.”

“Papa, I have something important to tell you.” Kai said, letting his father heave him up again. A reoccurring trend that Kai hoped to end.

“Later. Let me make sure you’re alright. I almost lost you. I almost lost you.” His father said the last part more to himself but Ning heard it louder than the rest.

“I promised you, I’d come back.” Kai said. If there was any promise that Kai wanted to always keep, it was that one.


	3. Saseum

A week later, life hit Germany differently. Their military was repressed and citizens harassed and targeted as the Koreans set up bases all around the country. They weren’t allowed to enter the town for a while and Kai’s father kept a close eye on him, only allowing him to tend to the animals and crops. Weeks went by and change started to occur in Germany. More Koreans began to fly over that were a part of military families. They took over business, wishing to set up schools and health care facilities. It was unnerving but only a hand full actually lived in Germany. Many were just travelers.

When they were finally allowed to go back to something relatively close to their normal lives, Kai and his father were back at their stand.

“Oh thank god you two are alright.” It was Erik. “I wanted to call but, I fear the lines are tapped.”

“It’s okay my friend. We are alright as we can be.” Kai’s father said.

“I just wanted to see how you two were doing. How are your sales ?” Erik asked.

“Lower than usual. And crops are dying soon due to the coming winter.” His father said.

“Well let me know if you need anything, truly I’ll help you. Good luck my friend. And good day to you, little Kai.” Erik said, rubbing his head and Kai flushed again before fixing it.

“Hey everyone watch out ! Wild horse is loose !” A shout was called before there was a crash and screams. Kai couldn’t even blink before their stall got kicked by the bucking horse that seemed to be going crazy through the streets, neighing and jumping at everything as a few people chased it to calm it down.

“Oh crap.” Kai’s father hissed. “Thankfully nothing broke. Though I think we lost a wheel.” 

“I think I see it. I’ll go get it.” Kai said.

“Alright be quick.” His father said and Kai nodded. He chased down the wooden wheel that had been sloppily painted by him and his sisters when he was younger in bright greens, yellows and blues. Kai wasn’t looking where he was going, trying to grab the wheel as it had rolled into another street and managed to crash into someone.

“Oh fuck !” The person hissed. “These god damn German people have no manners.” Kai froze. A Korean ? He didn’t think he’d run into one in his small town.

“I’m sorry.” Kai said in Korean and the group before him paused.

“You speak Korean ?” One of them asked but Kai was barely listening, trying to see where the wheel rolled.

“I am Korean.” Kai said before spotting the bright thing and rushing towards it. “Papa I got it.” Kai shouted.

“Good let’s put it back together.” His father called from a bit down the street, they weren’t too far from one another.

“Hey wait- what’s your name ? I’m Choi Yeonjun.” The guy said. Kai looked at him, really looked at him before panicking and running away. No way in hell would he be caught with the enemies. They’d think his family was even more of traitors. “Hey rude !” The guy shouted at him. Kai decided to ignore him. It was not like he’d see him again, probably a tourist checking out what even the smallest parts of Germany had to offer.

* * *

“Please Papa.” Kai said.

“No.” His father said.

“Please. You’re sick. Just let me go get the medicine.” Kai said. “It won’t take too long, I’ll only go there and back.”

“I don’t trust it. It’s still too soon for you to go out alone. There’s a lot of mistrust in the air.” His father said.

“I’ll be fine. No one is worried about us, they’re more worried about the Korean militias, not me.” Kai said.

“Don’t we have medicine in the pantry ?” His father asked.

“No. We ran out a while ago. I’ll go buy some that should last us a while. Trust me papa, it will be quick.” Kai said.

“Fine. But talk to no one. I mean it. And if those boys try to cause you trouble, don’t get hurt. We both can’t be down right now.” His father said before falling into a fit of coughs.

“I understand. I’ll be back. Rest.” Kai said before shutting his father’s bedroom door. He grabbed his jacket and bag with the money in it before heading out the door. The pharmacy was thankfully one of the closer things in town. Kai managed to get there without any interactions and he appreciated it. The Korean guards still looked at him funny but they said nothing as he stepped into the store.

“Good evening.” The worker at the front greeted. “What can I do for you child ?”

“Do you have anything for a cold?” Kai asked.

“Three things actually. How severe ?” The woman asked.

“My papa keeps coughing and sneezing. He wakes up in a fever so it’s pretty bad.” Kai said honestly.

“Then take this one child.” She said holding up a bottle. “Ten euro.” Kai handed her the money, thanking her as she packed it up for him before leaving. Great now to go back home.

Kai crossed the street, letting a few cars drive by before he was back on his familiar path. He was trying to stuff the medicine into his bag but it was bigger than he thought. Not focusing where he was walking, Kai bumped into someone.

“This is the second time- hey it’s you !” Fuck. Kai thought as he looked up to see the dark haired Korean guy again. “Wait wait wait don’t run, I’m not going to hurt you.” The guy said.

“Doesn’t mean they won’t.” Kai said and the guy looked confused.

“Huh ? Who ? My friends ? They’re harmless.” Yeonjun said.

“I don’t mean your people.” Kai said.

“Oh. Ohh.” Realization hit Yeonjun. “Follow me.” And soon, Kai was being tugged into an alley. Kai pulled away from his grip once they were out of sight. “Better ?” Yeonjun asked and Kai glared at him. “Wow you have a temper. You’d get along well with my friend Taehyun.” Kai still said nothing. “Why are you so silent now ? It’s just us.” 

“My father's sick. I have to go.” Kai said.

“At least tell me your name-“

“Hyung ! Hyung what are you doing in this alley ? It’s disgusting ! And who are you talking to.” A different voice made Kai look back in panic. A tall boy, taller than him was striding towards them and Kai couldn’t deal with this. Three was a crowd and caught attention. He needed to go.

“Hey kid, this is my friend Soobin. He’s cool too.” Yeonjun said.

“Hyung who is this ? It’s one of the Germans ?” Soobin asked.

“Yeah but like- he’s half Korean so I guess he’s cool.” Yeonjun shrugged. “Though the brat wont tell me his name...”

“Maybe he doesn’t want to be friends.” Soobin said.

“Everyone wants to be my friend Soobin. I’m Choi Yeonjun.” Yeonjun said like his name meant something. It probably didn’t considering the eye roll Soobin gave him. Kai didn’t care. He took a step back but Yeonjun grabbed his arm.

“Where do you think you’re going ?” Yeonjun asked. Kai had enough of this and twisted his arm out of Yeonjun’s grasp before shoving the boy off and running away. “God damn he’s quick.”

“Interesting.” Soobin said watching the German boys retreating figure. Hopefully they’d see one another again.

* * *

”Nabil.” Erik was at their stall once more, greeting his father gently. “Little Kai.” Kai looked way.

“Good evening Erik.” His father said. “Come to buy some fish ?”

“Actually, I’ve come here for a favor.” Erik said. He leaned towards his father whispering something before they both pulled apart.

“Really ? Right now ?” Kai’s father looked distressed.

“It only opens between this time frame. And I know you’re skilled.” Erik said. “Just this once Nabil.”

“Fine.” His father said after a moment contemplating. “Kai, I’m going to go with Erik for a little while. It shouldn’t be too long. You can handle the stand while I’m gone yes ?” He couldn’t but without his father, they would probably sell even less. Kai nodded anyways earning a pat on his head from his father. “Good, good I’ll be right back.”

Kai watched them blend into the crowd as they walked away, leaving him all alone to tend to their small sales. He moved over to where his father usually stood and finished chopping the fish’s head off.

“Two of your flounder boy.” A older man, probably in his forties said to Kai. Kai ignored the harsh tone as he grabbed the two fish, putting them in wrap before handing them to the man. The man practically threw the money at Kai, the bills floating down in front of him. He bent down to pick them up only to notices two pairs of clean shoes stop in front of him.

“So you work here ?” Korean stung his ears and Kai tried not to flinch as he stood up. He met the eyes of Yeonjun and what was his tall friend’s name ? Soobin ? Kai ignored them as he pocketed the money and went back to cleaning the fish.

“I told you he doesn’t like you hyung.” Soobin said. 

“Impossible.” Yeonjun said.

“Here let me try.” Kai tensed you a bit as the tall boy stepped closer to him but he kept chopping the fish in skilled switch movements. “I’m Choi Soobin.” The boy said. Kai didn’t look up. “Ah don’t be like that. You’re the only interesting thing this town has to offer. Never thought we find a mixed blood here. We should become friends.”

Kai didn’t want to become friends. He wanted these two to stop talking to him. He wanted his father to come back so he’d have a better excuse of ignoring these two. He should have never revealed he spoke Korean in the first place, that was stupid of him.

“Well you don’t have to talk, I can speak for the both of us.” Soobin said.

“Mischling ! Tell these two devils to move. I wish to buy a trout.” A girl around his age said. Kai stopped his cutting to grab the trout and package it. He completely ignored Soobin’s presence as he did so and tried not to touch the other as he handed the girl her purchase. The girl looked at him in disgust when their fingers brushed. “Ew god, I’m going to have to scrub my hands for hours.” She said and slammed the money down before walking away.

“Seems like a bitch.” Yeonjun said watching the German girl leave. “Are all people like that to you here ? Is it because you’re Korean ? That’s racist you know.”

“Yeonjun-hyung please be quiet. You’re making him uncomfortable.” Soobin said.

“You’re making him more uncomfortable. He doesn’t even look at you.” Yeonjun said. “We should bring Taehyun.”

“No.” Soobin said.

“Why ? Taehyun is good with the quiet ones.” Yeonjun said.

“Maybe it’s the setting. You don’t want to speak to us in public is it ?” Soobin said, staring hard at Kai. “I get it. Next time, let’s talk somewhere privately. Let’s go Yeonjun-hyung.”

“We’re leaving ? We didn’t even get his name.” Yeonjun said with a slight pout.

“In due time. Besides we have to pick up something for next week.” Soobin said.

“Wow that’s next week ? Amazing how time moves. Let’s get going I guess. Goodbye...hmm what should we call him until we find out his name ?” Yeonjun asked.

“How about Saseum ? Because he looks like a baby deer.” Soobin said making Yeonjun laugh.

“I can see it. He’s pretty.” And oh Kai felt his cheeks flush now. He tried to hide his blush by looking away, hoping to see his father in the distance.

“Goodbye Saseum.” Soobin and Yeonjun said, leaving. God they were annoying.


	4. Storms

On rarer days, Kai and is father had time time spar. His dad did have military op training and didn’t hesitate teaching Kai how to defend himself when he was younger. Kai used to think it was fun back then, now he knows it’s more about survival than anything.

“Your left hook is slow.” His father said as he dodged Kai’s punch. “Step with some force. There you go.” His father said as Kai landed the next hit. “Now right.” Kai threw a right punch, his father went to dodge it but Kai used his leg to swipe his father off balance, making him fall into the hit. “Good. Break ?” Kai nodded at the sound of a break, they’ve been going at it for hours and he should probably get some water.

“I’ll start dinner.” Kai said as he took long gulps. His father looked up at the sky, a brighter day than the last few.

“I’ll check the animals and then lock them up.” His father said. Another uneventful day.

* * *

Kai grew bored a lot. Not having friends his age and not being occupied by anything like school definitely left him with a lot of free time. His father watched him carefully as he stalked towards town, stick his hand and hat placed on his head to cover up the autumn sun. Kai knew this was probably stupid but he always felt a longing towards things he was not privileged enough to indulge in, which is how he ended up back at the school. It was too late for there to be any sessions but if Kai walked fast enough he could catch a bit of the information on the chalk boards before they were wiped off.

He planned to do just that as he crept towards the building. The glass windows were always open to let in fresh air during the school day, allowing Kai to see perfectly through. The boards were sadly wiped clean, the classrooms set to perfect conditions and it brought a slight frown to Kai’s face. Maybe the next classroom would be better. He was about to move when the door of the classroom suddenly opened.

“Here is one of classrooms for example. We do not have a normal school in this small town but we hoped to give students a chance to expand their skills and give them classes on extracurricular activities.” The German was being translated to Korean and Kai watched as four boys walked in.

“It looks boring. What do they learn here again ?” 

“Shut up Beomgyu.” Ah no wonder the voice sounded familiar. Kai recognized the three Korean boys. “What did you think it was supposed to look like ?“

“I don’t know ? I thought western countries built big and vast ?” Beomgyu said with a shrug.

“I think it’s interesting.” A new voice said.

“Of course you do.” Beomgyu huffed.

“This classroom is specifically for mathematics. This goes along with the engineering program the school has.” The tour guide said.

“Engineering huh ? Now that’s interesting. What do they build ?” Beomgyu asked.

“We can show you this way.” Kai watched as they all began to leave the room when a hand covered his mouth and pulled him back. He almost yelped at the feeling before he was being slammed into the building wall hard.

“What are you doing sneaking around here mischling ?” Kai could curse his luck. Not only were the Koreans here, but the group of boys who fought him a few weeks ago were back.

“I see you don’t listen. Maybe once wasn’t enough.” Another boy said. It was only two of them this time and Kai was thankful. He moved quick as a punch was being thrown at him, stepping from the side to catch the hand and twisting the boys arm back. A shout was heard as the boy fell to his knees and Kai kicked him away.

“You’ll pay for this you mutt.” The other said and quickly threw a punch. Kai dodged it, blocking the follow up punch with his arm. He felt a hand try to grab at his feet and jumped but ended up knocking himself into the boy standing. They all fell into a mess of limbs but Kai quickly scrambled up. He needed to get away from these two. “After him.” The leader said and the chase began. Kai pushed his long limbs to lead him to the other side of the building.

“Oh ! It’s the half breed !” Great, there were more of them. Two other boys spotted Kai and he looked around quickly for an exit or else he would run straight into them. Spotting a side door, Kai propped it opened and allowed himself inside the building. He ran through the halls, feet quick and light on the tiled floor before he cut the corner. He ran into the janitors left out tool cart and grabbed a boom, turning around to hit the closest boy near him. The teen fell back with a yelp and Kai held the broom out horizontally before pushing the kid into his friends, knocking him back. 

Using this, Kai ran up a nearby stairway, or well tried but one guy grabbed his leg forcing him to fall. The land would surely leave bruises but Kai ignored the pain and he turned around, successfully dodging a kick to his back. He grabbed the other kids leg, pushing hard at the back of his knee causing him to fall. Kai kicked him back down the stairs before pushing himself up and out of the stairwell. Now on the second floor, Kai didn’t see any boys behind him but he could hear them coming. He turned to look when he was suddenly being pulled by his coat and into a small room.

“Shh.” The person said to him. They listened to the footsteps pass the room for a moment before the person let him go. Kai looked at him in panic, it was one of the Koreans. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to tell or anything.” Kai said nothing. “You’re the half korean kid the hyungs keep talking about. Nice to meet you, I’m Kang Taehyun.” Silence. “It’s okay if you don’t talk, I usually don’t talk much either.” It’s not that Kai didn’t talk, he was half panicking. Those boys would make their second round here soon and he didn’t know what would happen if the Korean boy here would get injured.

“We have to go.” Kai said.

“Are you afraid of those boys ?” Taehyun asked.

“No.” Kai said because he wasn’t. He just didn’t want to disappoint his father any more by coming home hurt.

“Then what-“ Kai covered Taehyun’s mouth quickly as he heard footsteps again.

“I know he’s here. There’s no way he made it out. We would have seen him from the third floor.” One boy said.

“Check all the rooms. Even the teacher break rooms.” Another said. Kai tensed up. They were in the teacher break room.

“This rooms clear.”

“This one is too.”

“I’ll check the break room.” Footsteps grew closer and Kai moved Taehyun behind him. The door opened and Kai made quick of tugging the boy inside, covering his mouth as he pulled him into a choke hold, knocking him out swiftly as he hit a pressure point by his neck.

“Holy shit.” Taehyun hissed. That’s was one but there were still three more to go.

“Exit ?” Kai asked.

“What ? Don’t you know ? Do you not go here ?” Taehyun whispered back and Kai shook his head.

“If my memories right then it’s right down the hall. The hyungs are probably waiting for me too.” Taehyun said and Kai nodded.

“Hey what happened to the teachers room ? You okay in there ?” The door opened again. “They’re-“ Kai lunched at the boy, knocking him back harshly to the ground. The boy left out a groan and Kai moved away from him. He jumped as Taehyun grabbed his arm, tugging him up so they could run down the hall. 

“There he is !” Someone shouted as they reached the staircase at the other end of the call. Now being chased, Kai jumped down a few step, Taehyun following him rather easily as they made it to the main floor. They rushed outside, the sun bright and the air cold. 

“Yah Taehyun ! Where have you been ?” Yeonjun shouted. “And why are you running ?” Yeonjun got his answer soon as the three other boys came out the building, trying to get towards Kai.

“Hey what the hell is this ?” Beomgyu said confused. “Taehyun-ah are you okay ?” He asked as the younger two reached them with a huff.

“Fine. They’re after him not me.” Taehyun said.

“It’s you.” Kai’s eyes shifted to Soobin.

“Mischling !” The group of German boys were now a few feet from them. “Of course you’d be with them.” The boy spat.

“I don’t know what he’s saying but I feel offended.” Yeonjun said, his normally playful gaze going sharp. Kai didn’t want that. Didn’t want them to think he was associated with the Koreans but also didn’t want the two groups of boys to fight. He pulled his arm away from Taehyun’s grip.

“Don’t.” Taehyun said but Kai brushed him off, moving past him to step in towards the group of German boys.

“Stupid mischling. Do you think we are afraid of these Korean trash ? They might have control right now but the German nation will not fall completely.” The blonde one said. “Maybe we should give them a taste of their own torture.”

“No.” Kai said. 

“You don’t tell me what to do.” The blonde boy grew red in anger. “How dare someone as low as you talk to me.” Kai tensed up at that. “Get him.” Before the other two could rush towards him, another voice stopped their actions.

“What is going on here ?” It was the tour guide.

“Teacher.” The group of boys said, a scared look going across their face.

“What are you doing here ? School is closed and it is against the rules to be lingering after hours.” The woman said. “How dare you yell at our guest like this, do you know what is going on lately ? That you cause trouble with these types of people ?” They all looked away in shame. “Come with me.”

“But-“

“Let’s go. I will be calling your families.” She said final. They grumbled but followed her orders, leaving Kai with the korean boys.

“Wow how annoying, just when things were getting fun.” Beomgyu said with a pout.

“How annoying Gyu. Those guys wanted an ass beating, I can tell.” Yeonjun said. It was silent for a moment before they all looked at Kai.

“So we meet again Saseum.” Soobin said stepping towards him. “I didn’t think you were the type to get into trouble.”

“Seems like trouble follows him hyung.” Beomgyu said. Kai looked away because well, it was true.

“What did they want from you ?” Yeonjun asked.

“They didn’t hurt you did they ?” Soobin asked, almost completely in Kai’s space. He flinched back, not used to others being this close and stumbled into Taehyun.

“He’s fine I think.” Taehyun said steadying him. “Though they seem really angry, this isn’t your first battle is it ?” Taehyun asked and Kai shook his head.

“See I told you Taehyun was good with the quiet ones.” Yeonjun said.

“Since I don’t trust them being around, you should let us walk you home.” Soobin suggested. Kai’s eyes widened, shaking his head. It was bad enough those bullies had seen him with the Koreans, walking around town with them would be even worse. Also Kai didn’t live close at all. The hour walk he took here everyday was not an easy one and not something people would willingly take.

“Yah Soobin, can’t you see he doesn’t want to be seen with us ? We’re probably causing him a lot of trouble as it is.” Yeonjun said. “You’re forgetting why we are here.” They all went silent at that. Kai took this as his chance to go.

“It was nice meeting you. Maybe next time you can tell us your name.” Taehyun said gently and Kai felt bad. The boy was innocent, not having any association with the hardships in Kai’s life. It wasn’t his fault that Kai was their towns biggest shame. But telling his name would be too much. Getting close to them would be too much. So Kai brushed the feeling away, not sparing them a glance as he went back home.

* * *

“Papa, it will storm soon.” Kai said, he was outside cleaning up the crops. They were dying slowly, the soil getting firm and dry by the oncoming winter. They were slowly stocking up, soon it would be difficult for them to travel back and forth to town. Their every day would dwindle to every other day to once as week as the winter grew bad. But for now he would worry about keeping what they had alive, alive.

“I smell it too. Go gather the chickens and lock them back up. I’ll finish this.” His father said. Kai nodded, wiping the dirt from his hands to his overalls before grabbing a makeshift fan to get the chickens into the coops. Just as he was finishing with the last one, the sky flickered and a loud thunderous boom echoed through the sky. 

“Papa !” Kai shouted.

“Coming. Let’s get inside.” His father said. The rain came down heavily and Kai was glad that they fixed the hole in their ceiling earlier that week or else there would be water all over their living room. Thunderstorms were not one of Kai’s favorites. On the list of things he did not like, they were probably third. The first being planes, the second being the military. Kai was now in cleaner clothes, his father and him making dinner for the night earlier than usual as it seemed their work for the day was done.

“I have heard some interesting news around town lately.” His father said after a few moments into their meals. Kai looked at him. “You’ve been hanging around the Koreans ?”

“I’m not.” Kai said.

“A few men approached me, telling me their sons were being punished for causing trouble with the Koreans and someone said you were there. Is that true ?” His father asked. Kai looked at his food. “Kai ?”

“It’s not...wrong. But I wasn’t with them I swear.” Kai said. “I just wanted to check out the school.”

“And why do you want to do that ? The people in town are not the nicest to you when alone Kai, I know this.” His father said.

“I know but, I get curious. I want to see what kids my age are learning.” Kai said, not moving his eyes from his slowly cooling soup. “If I go an hour after they’ve ended, sometimes the lessons are still on the board and I like to read them.”

“Kai-“

“I’m sorry.” Kai said. “I won’t go back.”

“That’s not- Kai look at me.” His father’s hazel eyes met his, a reflection of one another’s but one with guilt and the other with pain. “I should be the one sorry. It’s my fault you’re not in school. My fault you cannot have the normal life I’ve dreamed of you having. I know how much I’ve taken from you, but I can’t -“ his father let out a sigh. “I would let you go to school if I could you know that right ?”

“Yes papa.” Kai said.

“And it pains me to see you go out of your way like this because of what I’ve done.” His father said. “Never be sorry for wanting to learn Kai. Education is a gift not given to many. I just don’t want you hurt. Every time you run off, it scares me. Every time you come back home hurt or saddened it pains me. I would give everything sohn, I would. But I fear that I only been able to take from you.”

“Papa, never apologize for what this country has done to you.” Kai said. “They’re punishing you after everything you’ve done for them. In return they’re punishing me for being your child. So what if I cannot read and write as well as everyone else. So what if I cannot go to school and laugh and play with children my age. I learned a long time that we were being punished and I’ve accepted it.” 

“But you shouldn’t have to. You should have never had to feel this shame Kai. You my sohn, are my only push in this world. I will try to do better for you. I don’t want you to live like this forever. I don’t want you to be shamed your entire life. I don’t want you to be forever known as a mischling.” The title made Kai flinch. He had never heard his father say it before, never using the discriminatory title to refer to him because it hurt. The sky seemed to share his pain as it roared on above him, showering the outside in tears Kai rarely let fall. “Come here.” His father said, opening his arms and Kai moved to fall into them gently. “I’m sorry Kai.”

“I’m sorry too papa. All I do is cause you trouble.” Kai said, hiding his face into the taller man’s chest. Like this he felt like he was a child all over again, hiding in his father’s hold for comfort.

“No you don’t.” His father said genuinely. “Don’t let anyone tell you differently. You’re the best son one could ask for. I’m so sorry I don’t tell you enough.”

“It’s okay.” Kai said.

“It’s not. But I’m hoping it will be.” Kai closed his eyes at that, blocking the storm out in his father’s hold. He hoped it would get better too.

* * *

“Kai you cannot carry all of the fish, let us carry some too.”

“No I got this. Noona should carry the quipment.” Kai said making Lea chuckle.

“You can’t even speak properly. Besides noona is taller than you and stronger than you, so let me carry the fish.” Lea said, taking the bucket but Kai tried to take it right back. “Hmm how about we both share ?” Lea suggested and Kai nodded. She poured half the fish into an empty bucket and gave it to Kai who smiled at her brightly.

“Bahiye's sick. We should get back quickly to make her soup.” Kai said. “Besides, I think it’s gonna rain.”

“Yeah I’m coming. Let me grab the net.” Lea said, putting the net into the belt her father made her to carry the tools. She wore no dress like girls her age but overalls that were stained with mud and damp with water. As she grabbed her bucket, the rain began to fall. “Quick let’s go.” She said and both she and Kai ran out from the river. They giggled as the rain hit their skin, wetting their hair and blinding them slightly if it hit them in the eyes.

The walk back was a long one and Lea picked up her speed as the rain came down harder.

“It’s storming !” Kai shouted, now jogging to keep up with his sister. He slipped a little in the mud, sloshing his bucket around making a fish fall out.

“Careful.” Lea said as she grabbed the flopping fish and threw it back in. Kai nodded, trying to be careful as the sky roared in thunder. It was getting dark due to the storm clouds and Kai didn’t like the feeling of it. They made it to the road and Lea used her free hand to grab Kai’s overall suspenders and crossed the road. They ran in the rain, screaming and giggling like the children they were as they could finally see their home in the distance.

“Papa ! Papa we’re back !” Lea shouted, a few feet in front of Kai.

“Hurry up you two. The storm will make you sick.” Their father shouted, running to meet them. Kai slipped again, this time falling on his knees and dropping most of his fish. Working quick, Kai put his bucket back upright and grabbed the fish one by one. They were slippery and the storm didn’t help. His little figure held them to his chest and carefully plopped them back into the bucket.

“Kai !” A shout of his name was heard from the distance.

“Coming !” Kai said as he went to grab the last fish. He couldn’t hear much now, the storm picking up and the wind blowing harshly at his ears. Kai saw it before it happened, the sky lit up for a moment and time slowed. He could see his sister and father rushing towards him before lightening struck, the sky roaring all around him, and everything went dark.

* * *

“You don’t have to come today. I know you don’t like storms.” His father said. The rain wasn’t letting up. It poured all night and Kai was sure the streets would be a bit flooded.

“I’ll have to get over it one day.” Kai said. They were already walking anyways. Neither of them having a real umbrella, Kai inside a raincoat and old rain boots with their sale items for today. It was muddy and cold but Kai ignored it as they made it to the city. Their stall did not have a cover or a roof and Kai feared it would make sales harder.

“I will go buy a tarp.” His father said.

“No I’ll do it.” Kai said. “You’re better at sales than me.” Kai said towards his fathers questioning look. Giving in, his father handed him what little money he could. 

“Buy whatever you can. And please be quick.” Kai nodded, pocketing the money and headed towards the one store that actually would be able to help him. The storm lessened the crowd thankfully and Kai jogged carefully, skipping over the forming puddles. He covered his face as a car passed by angrily splashing water on him before crossing the street.

Soon he reached his destination and Kai pushed his hood off so he could see better. All around him were tools of different kinds. He ignored them as he went to the back and looked at the different tarps. The best quality ones were doubled the amount that Kai carried on him so he settled for the cheaper version ones.

“No sales for you mischling.” The man at the front said once Kai came into view. Kai had heard this before but he didn’t think it would happen now of all times.

“Please. It’s raining hard and we need it for our stall.” Kai said.

“I don’t care. You are bad luck boy. I heard any sale to you and the business dies a few weeks later. I’m not taking that risk.” The man said sternly. What type of rumor was that ? Kai could laugh but he was too stunned.

“Please.” He tried again. This was the only tool shop in town. The other ones were hours of walks away. “Please.”

“Boy I said no. Go.” The man said. Kai stood his ground. His father was probably being drenched as he pleaded this man. “Are you dense ? Run off boy before I use force.” Kai tensed up at that. Sighing as he left the store. He rushed back to his father, another sorry feeling in his chest as his father looked at him.

“He said no ?” His father asked and Kai nodded, sliding him the money back.

“I will try. You wait here. In this corner you don’t get wet as much.” His father said and Kai nodded, pushing his back up against the building behind him to get a bit of their roofs coverage. Kai worriedly looked at their food before the sky flickered. There was no thunder following it, just the silent brightness that made Kai’s stomach sink.

“Hey mischling. If you have nothing to sell then you keep it moving. No soliciting.” A police officers voice dragged Kai’s attention from the sky.

“I am selling sir.” Kai said. Their fish was still in the buckets but he did have items to sell. Besides this was his stall, he could stand here if he pleased.

“I don’t make the rules boy. Times are changing. New law requires valuable items and a permit to be allowed to sale here.” The police officer said. 

“I-“ Kai really hated when his father left him. The wildest things occurred when it did. “Okay. My father should be right back.”

“You have to leave now boy. Unless you have a permit.” The police officer chucked at that. “As if you could afford one.” 

“Can I wait here until my father gets back ?” Kai asked.

“Do I have to spell it out for you ? No. Go now boy or I will beat you.” The officer said and Kai went to grab the bucket. “Leave the fish.”

“But we caught this ourselves.” Kai said and gasped as the baton hit him in on the side.

“Stupid boy. You must want to get in trouble. You cannot be selling here now. Your fish will be taken in as it is illegal for you to go around with in permitted items.” The officer said hitting Kai harshly again, this time on his back making him fall. “Now you get up and you leave.” Another blow was about to hit Kai when he heard a shout.

“Kai ?” His father called. “What are you doing to my son ?” His father rushed to his side quickly. “Are you okay ? What are is going on here ?”

“Mr.Huening. Abide the new law, sellers are required a selling permit. You are no longer allowed to sell here without one. Standing here is considered soliciting which is deemed illegal. I was tell your son here this but he refused to leave.” The officer said.

“That doesn’t give you the right to hit him. He is a child.” Kai’s father said angrily.

“A year or two away from being a man. Less of a boy now he is.” The officer said simply. “Now leave. And leave your items here until you get a permit or I will strike you too.” The officer met Kai’s father’s glare. Angry, his father helped Kai up, pushing his hood up to block the rain.

“Let’s get you warmed up.” His father said gently to Kai. 

“Home is an hour away.” Kai said.

“I know a place.” His father said simply.

“No one will let me in.” Kai said truthfully and his father held his closer. 

“Follow me just this once.”

* * *

“Mr.Huening how many times have I told you to never show your face here ?” Mrs.Sauer said. 

“Just until the storm ends. Please.” His father said and the woman sighed before letting them inside.

“Why is he wincing ?” Mrs.Sauer asked.

“The police think its alright in attacking an innocent boy.” Kai’s father said as he led Kai to a seat. “Are you bleeding ?” He asked and Kai shook his head. He would probably get a bruise at most.

“You always pick the worst times Mr.Huening.” The woman said as she came back with towels. “Dry yourselves. We have guest.”

“Guest ?” His father repeated, placing the towel on Kai’s head.

“The Koreans. They have come to see the orphanage. The military is here as well.” She said and both of them tensed up.

“No worries. They won’t step foot in this room. It’s just my office.” She said. “But you can’t stay here for long. I will tell you when they leave.” They both nodded at that, letting her leave them again.

“I’m sorry. I have not been updated on the new laws forming. If I had known, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” His father said and Kai shook his head.

“Not your fault.” He said. The officer like everyone in this town, hated them. 

“That bastard. I got a look at his badge. I’ll inform someone about this.” His father said.

“Papa...” Kai’s sight was covered by another towel.

“Shh lets get you dry. You’re shivering.” Kai let the argument go. He didn’t know who his father would tell because they had no one. Maybe he said that to make Kai feel better. But Kai held no grudges, for the world knew exactly when to get back at those who wronged innocents. Some, took longer than others.


	5. Winter

“Here you are Nabil. A sellers permit request. We will have to travel to central for you to get the actual permit.” Erik was at their house a few days later. They never had guests so Kai decided to make him tea.

“Words cannot express my thanks Erik. I will pay you back.” His father said.

“No need.” Erik said. “You’ve done so much for me and I cannot do enough for you. So do not think this is a deed that needs to be paid back. Oh, thank you dear.” Erik said, patting Kai’s head as he placed the tea in front of him. Erik took a sip and let out a pleased hum. “This is delicious.”

“Kai has a few tea leaves growing in the garden. He puts in effort to keep them alive.” His father said making Kai flush.

“Lovely, really.” Erik said giving Kai a smile before turning back to his father. “About the officer, I made sure your report was at the top. But I cannot be sure when you’ll get justice.”

“Justice happens when needed.” His father said.

“A shame. Who would dare hurt someone as sweet as your boy ?” Erik said.

“Surprisingly a lot.” His father took his own sip of tea. “Kai please leave us for a moment. I have something important to discuss with Erik.” His father said and Kai nodded.

“Good day Onkel.” Kai said and the older man gave him a gentle smile back. Kai went to his room, grabbing one of the books to drown out the muffled voices coming from the two in the living room. It wasn’t Kai’s business to know about the military talk and perhaps it was for the best that he didn’t.

* * *

Kai had not been to the capital since he was younger. They had taken Erik’s car and brought Kai with them because his father did not think they should be separated for long hours at such a long distance. If anything had ever happened to Kai, he would not be able to forgive himself. Kai now, was watching the not so familiar view come up. The big buildings and stoned roads were vastly different from his small town with dirt roads and open fields. The people were bustling but Kai could clearly see the Korean influence starting to occur. The German flag was replaced with the Korean one, already giving Kai a bad feeling in his stomach. Even worse were the military. There were German militants around but their uniforms had changed and their were no emotions on their faces.

Erik parked the car pulling Kai out of his thoughts as they reached their destination. They would have to get a permit from the capitals court. Thankfully they already had a request so they wouldn’t take up more time than needed here. Kai felt awkward as he stepped out of the car and into the building. He could feel the differences in wealth even more so here than back at home. His shoes were scratched and his trousers had a hole in the ankle on his left leg and his faded out brown jacket didn’t help him either. His father just dragged him inside to the front desk.

“Take a number please sir, all customers must wait in line.” The front desk woman said and his father picked up a card. 106. They were currently on 98. 

“Seems like we may have a bit of a wait. Let’s sit.” Erik said and the Huening men followed. Kai felt himself grow bored as he numbers went higher. He was thankful that no one knew them here. Sure people knew of his father and his faults but for all they cared, he had hidden himself in the country side to never return. They did not know of Kai and his shameful blood and that made him feel a bit more relaxed.

“102 !” The front desk called out making Kai hold in a sigh. He leaned against his father, trying not to drift off or something equally as embarrassing but his father was talking gently to his friend and had moved his hand to stroke Kai’s hair softly that he felt the lull of sleep call him. Or well it tried as his father gave him a gentle shake.

“Please don’t sleep yet sohn. We will be getting called soon.” His father said.

“Surly you overwork the boy Nabil. When was the last time he’s gotten some rest ?” It was meant to be a joke but his father froze for a second. It was long enough to cause Kai to sit up properly, glancing at Erik before looking back at his father.

“Perhaps that’s true.” His father said.

“103 !” 

“Papa I will be back. I have to use the restroom.” Kai said. He didn’t but if he didn’t get up off of his feet he would become lazy again.

“Of course. We will be here.” Kai nodded at that and began his slow journey. The building was fairly big and pristine. There were signs pointing to the locations of the bathrooms and Kai headed towards them. He did not insert them though, instead walking past with faint curiosity of the building he was in. There were a few guards here and there at a few entrances but they stood still like statues in the empty halls. Kai managed to walk passed four of them before the sound of running was heard and soon his legs came in contact with a small body.

“Ouch.” The child who had hit him said, almost falling but Kai caught the boy before he fell flat on his behind. “Sorry.” The korean hit Kai’s ears in small waves and he stiffened a bit.

“It’s okay.” Kai said, patting the child’s head. “Where are you running ?”

“These kids were being mean to my friend. Mom said you should always stick up for your friends when someone is treating them wrongly so I did. But there were too many of them and I didn’t want my friend to get hurt so I ran.” The boy explained.

“Are they chasing after you still ?” Kai asked and the child’s eyes widen.

“Maybe ?! I have to hide !” He tried to run again but didn’t get far as he bumped into another adult. Kai steadied him again, one hand on his back before he looked up at the person the child bumped into. This man was dressed in military clothes with a stern look on his face.

“Seonho. What did I say about running off ?” The man asked and the child frowned.

“Sorry father. B-But I was helping my friend !” The boy- Seonho said.

“Is this German boy, your friend ?” His father asked.

“German ? This hyung speaks Korean like us.” Seonho looked at Kai a bit confused. “He’s not German right ?”

“Hmm. Come here boy.” The military man said to Kai. Kai stiffened, if he went with this man, who knows what would happen to him. Taking a quick glance around, if Kai managed to run fast enough, he could make a left and get back to his father. Well, Kai was always one to take risks, he pushed the boy to his father who caught him on reflex allowing Kai to run off. “After him !” The man said and Kai didn’t need to glance behind him to know he was being chased. His long legs led him to where he wished quickly but one look inside and his father was gone. His must have been called to the back. Sighing, Kai kept running down the hall. He cut a hard right before an arm reached out to grab him. The situation was so familiar and Kai yelped as a hand came up to his face.

“Interesting. Do you always need to be in trouble for us to meet, Saseum ?” The voice hit his ear as the person was behind him. They were in a small tight corner between a pillar and a wall. The men chasing after him rushed by but Kai had other problems. The space they were in was tight and Kai only had a few inches of space in front of him as his back was flushed against the taller's chest. “I hope you haven’t forgotten about me, it seems like fate wants us to meet.” Kai said nothing. “Well if you did forget, let me remind you, I’m Choi Soobin.”

Kai didn’t forget. He couldn’t forget. Choi Soobin and his friends were a nuisance in his life. They showed up when trouble came and Kai was sure they were bad luck. Twisting around with a bit of difficulty, Kai was now face to face with the Korean boy. He was tall and dressed his black korean styled suit, the collar coming up to his neck with a flowery embroidery on them. It was a flawless suit that made Kai’s slacks and threaded jumper pale in comparison.

“If I didn’t hear you speak before, I’d think you were mute.” Soobin said. His hands came to Kai’s side, caging him in a bit as he leaned closer. “And if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you don’t like me.”

“I don’t.” Kai said and Soobin beamed.

“So the beauty does talk.” Soobin said and Kai flushed, looking away. “No no don’t stray from me now, do tell, why you don’t like me ?”

“It’s not you per say. It’s your people.” Kai said and Soobin looked at him carefully, studying his face hard at such sentence.

“Are we not the same ?” Soobin asked.

“No.” Kai said, meeting his eyes once more. “And you country has made sure of that.”

“Well that’s not fair.” Soobin said with a slight pout. “I am not my country. I didn’t tell them to win, they just did.” Kai almost rolled his eyes at that. “Besides, we are the same I think. You are Korean just like me. Not much difference.”

“It’s not that simple.” Kai said.

“Could be. I want to be your friend.” Soobin said.

“I don’t want to be yours.” Kai said with a small glare.

“You know, you’re cute when you’re angry.” Soobin said absentmindedly making Kai flush deeper. “You’re so pretty too. I think you’d be a great addition to my friend group. We will protect you from danger too. Those bullies won’t mess with you again with us around.”

“I don’t need your help. I can deal with them myself.” Kai said.

“Can you Saseum? You’re so thin.” A hand moved to enclose around his wrist. “If I squeeze hard enough I’d think you shatter.” The warmth of Soobin’s hand burned Kai’s wrist and he was quick to pull away. Soobin smiled at him, full of dimples and plump cheeks that shouldn’t have been hard to pull away from but it was. “What are you doing here ? I’ve never seen you in the capital before.” Soobin said.

“None of your business.” Kai said. “I need to go back to my father.”

“But we are to be friends.” Soobin said. “Surly I can know more about you.”

“No.” Kai said and pushed Soobin back far enough to slip out of his hold only to bump into Yeonjun.

“Aye ? Saseum it’s you.” Yeonjun smile was met with Kai’s sigh. Of course he would be here too. “Is Soobinnie hiding in there too ? What were you two doing huh ?” The teasing note in his voice made Kai’s cheeks burn but Soobin simply laughed, coming out from the corner. “Unfair Soobinnie, you cant keep this doll all to yourself, hyung wants to play too.” Yeonjun said and wrapped and arm around Kai to bring him close. 

“Ah that’s a good description of him hyung. A doll.” Soobin said, casually removing the arm on Kai. “But said doll doesn’t want to play with us.”

“Maybe it wants to play with Taehyunnie. He’s probably bored upstairs. We should go entertain him too.” Yeonjun suggested.

“No.” Kai said causing the two boys to look at him. “I have to go. Next time you see me, leave me alone.” And with that Kai left, wishing to find his father quickly so they could go back home. At least there, he wouldn’t be ambushed by Korean boys who had no sense of personal space.

“He’s angry this time.” Yeonjun frowned, watching Kai’s retreating figure.

“Nice time we can make him happy.” Soobin said. “He doesn’t want to be our friend yet but, persistence is key. I think he’s just nervous as we Koreans aren’t exactly liked here yet.”

“You’re right. But if we want Saseum to be our friend, we have to ease his worries too.” Yeonjun said making Soobin cock an eyebrow.

“Worries ?” He asked, confused.

“Oh Soobin Soobin.” Yeonjun wrapped his arm around the taller's shoulder. “Someone like him is bound to come from a difficult life. If we were to show our support, it would definitely get us closer to being his friend. But it’s a shame, who knows when we will run into him again, I’m growing quite fond of him.”

“I feel the same. He’s like a mystery.” Soobin said. “And as time passes, I want to solve him more and more.”

* * *

Winter hit them hard. The first snow fall coming in the middle of Kai scooping more fertilizer to drop on the last of their crops. The tiny snow flakes melted against his warm cheeks and Kai looked up at them with a small smile. Though winter was harsh, he did indeed like the snow. It was much better than rain, prettier too and made no noise as it came down in light shakes.

Things were somewhat back to normal as they gotten their sellers permit. His father and him decided to make a tarp of their own out of hay. It required long hours of threaded but Kai likes the distraction. The cold was now settling in and Kai felt his body began to chill. Patting down the fertilizer, he thought about gloves he would need for future work, and perhaps a coat. He has grown a bit since last year and his old winter coat was now exposing his wrists easily. But getting new things was wishful thinking and it would be easier to just layer up on clothing at this point.

“Kai, finish this last row and we will eat dinner.” His father said from a few feet behind him. 

“Done with the eggs ?” Kai asked and his father nodded, holding up the basket.

“Though we can’t use most of these, it would be good to continue to stock up. Hopefully this winter isn’t a harsh one.” His father said. Sadly for them, it usually was. Dinner was soup, warm yet thin with a piece of bred on the side and water. Kai ate it silently as he listened to his father talk. “Tomorrow we will sell the remainder of this weeks fish. We have to work quickly before the river freezes. Next week, we are going to visit Erik’s house.” 

“Really ? We’ve never went before.” Kai said and it was true. He had never stayed anywhere that wasn’t his own house. Not even his grandparents who lived on the Western side of Germany wished to see them.

“It’s for business. Only two days.” His father explained.

“Does onkel have a family ?” Kai asked.

“He does but they do not live with him. They moved to Belgium while Erik stays here.” His father said. Kai nodded at that. He wondered what kind of business it was for. Lately Erik has been doing a lot for them, maybe his father was returning the favor. Whatever it was, it would be interesting at least. Kai had never slept anywhere that wasn’t his house before and it gave him a bit of excitement. Even if it was just two days, it was two days of something new.

So a week went by with mostly the two of them working. A constant cycle of waking up, farming then selling and going back to bed. The other day his father decided to spar for a bit to which Kai had accidentally broken their chicken coop fence by body slamming his father into the ground and ended up having to chase the chickens back inside while his father fixed the fence. He wasn’t upset either, a sense of joy in his eyes when Kai got the upper hand and even patted him on the back when he managed to push in the last chicken. But now it was morning and the sound of a car horn woken Kai up from his sleep.

“You’re early my friend. Thought you’d be here by noon.” Kai heard his father say as he stretched in his bed, trying to wake up.

“I figured it would be good to get back there quicker so we’d manage to get there while stores are still open. I haven’t had many guest over in a while so I’m excited to share a meal with you two.” Erik said. “Where little Kai ?”

“Sleeping still. I’ll go wake him.” His father said.

“No rush. You two should eat first then we can leave.” Erik said, eventually joining them after a bit of persuasion before they were off. The drive to Erik’s house couldn’t have been too far from their little town Kai thought. But it seemed to take a while. He watched from the back seat, the light snow on the ground covering the fields win a cool blanket while the skies were clear. A good day to drive. Finally about an hour or so in, they pulled up into a quiet neighborhood. The houses were connected and tall, much different than Kai’s one floored place.

“House fifty two.” Erik said as they got out the car, small luggage’s in hand. Inside the house was nice too. Fully furnished with a television inside as well as a radio. “This one will be your room.” Erik said to Kai, opening the door to a blue and yellow room. “My eldest used to have this one.” He explained. Kai nodded as he stepped inside, the bed lifted off the floor with a wooden post and had a matching dresser and nightstand. The room also had a small radio, something Kai has never owned in his life and he let his father and uncle leave so he could play with sit on the bed to play with it. There was also a small desk and chair with a few books stacked neatly in the corner. It was probably nothing to someone else but to Kai, this room was extravagant.

“Kai.” His name brought him out of his thoughts as he looked over towards his father. “We are going to go to the markets. Erik needs a few ingredients for tonight’s dinner.” His father said. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want.”

“Nonsense Nabil. He is a boy, he should experience outside life too.” Erik said. “Let’s go. It shouldn’t be too busy during this hour.”

Of they went, Kai back inside the black car watching the town grow more populated as they went. Houses turned into small shops and stores and soon they were at what looked like a giant tent. Erik parked a few blocks away from it but it wasn’t hard to find the place again.

“It’s an indoor market. Good to hide from the harsh weather that’s coming soon.” Erik said at Kai’s curious gaze. It was much bigger than the markets he worked at, and Kai did not know what his fathers friend meant by “too busy” as the place was filled with people. Shouts of different orders, people rushing around with bags in their hands, workers packaging quickly and efficiently, it was a new environment to Kai.

“What do you need Erik ? It would be easier to split up.” Kai’s father suggested 

“Good idea old friend. I do need a few chicken eggs and four cod. They should be near the same area. I’ll get the vegetables this way.” Erik said and his dad nodded. “Little Kai you can gather fruit. It’s also near the vegetables. I need a few apples and pears. Here is a bit of money.” The older said sliding Kai a few bills.

“Kai-“ His dad started but Kai shook his head.

“It’s fine papa.” Kai said.

“Then let’s meet up at this entrance again when you’re done.” His father said and Kai nodded.

“This way.” Erik said and Kai followed along. The fruits were normal ones he’d seen in every day life but he’d never seen them in his big of quantity. His town sure was small, those living near the capitol were better off indeed. He didn’t even notice Erik slipping off to pick out what he needed leaving Kai alone. Apples and pears he said ? Kai could do that. 

Once he came up to a reasonable looking seller, Kai picked up the first pear he saw. How many did they need ? It it was only for the three of them, it shouldn’t be that much right ? Settling for three apples and three pears, Kai paid for the fruits, thanking the worker after she put them into a paper bag before handing them over. Deed now done, Kai went to go find the main entrance. He turned around only to bump harshly into someone.

“Watch yourself boy.” The man said and Kai nodded, thankful he didn’t drop anything or fall from the impact. He kept walking when a hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him back, further from the crowd. An alarm went through Kai’s mind as he squirmed to get his wrist out of the grip but whoever was holding him was strong. He tried to look back, to see who was dragging him off somewhere when a hand covered his mouth and forced him into a near by alley.

“Found another one boss.” The person behind him said. Reacting quick, Kai tried to head butt the guy holding him back the face but he was gripped painfully by the neck and kicked at his legs.

“This one here is a pretty one. Take him too.” Another person said as Kai struggled. He shoved the guy off of his neck but didn’t get anywhere as another hand gripped him up and the last thing Kai was was the white of the markets tent before a sharp pain went through his neck and he fell limp.


	6. Worth

“That one's still sleeping.”

“Sleeping is probably the worst thing to do in situations like this.”

“Maybe we should wake him.”

“Maybe. Oh hey wait he’s moving.” 

The hushed voices stirred Kai from his forced sleep. His eyes opened slowly, blinking as he was in a dimly lit room on the floor it seemed. Sitting up, he winched slightly from the pain on his neck.

“Hey take it easy. They drugged us with something.” A girl's voice reached his ear and Kai opened them to see children around his age. About twelve of them were stuff inside a small room with only one door. The walls were bare and the only thing inside were two blankets which were occupied. Did she just say drugged ? Kai did feel a bit sluggish but he stood up anyways, closing his eyes for a moment to regain himself.

“Easy there, you’ve been asleep the longest.” Another voice said, this time a boys.

“Where are we ?” Kai asked, his voice a bit hoarse from lack of use.

“If we knew we would have left long ago.” The girl said. “But we all woke up here like you.”

“It’s kidnapping.” The boy said. “Took me right from school they did.” 

“Better than your own yard.” Another voice called.

“What are they going to do with us ?” A much more scared voice said and they all turned to see a younger boy, around ten years old, said. “They’re not going to kill us right ?”

“Hopefully not.” The girl said. “But they said they’d be back soon. I don’t know how long it’s been.”

“Who are they ?” Kai asked.

“The one who told us that was German but the rest, they were Korean.” The girl said. Kai tensed up a bit at that. They were in Korean territory now ? This was bad.

“If we all just listen to what they say, we can get out of this.” Someone else said.

“Fuck that ! That’s how you die.” Another teen said. “We should fight them.”

“They have weapons ! What do you have ?” Silence stretched across the room. Kai held in a sigh as he finally felt his head clear up. He walked up to the door but it was locked tightly.

“I wouldn’t do that. Someone else already tried earlier and they took her. She hasn’t been back for a while now.” The girl said and Kai felt disgust roll in his stomach. Before he could say anything back, footsteps were heard and all the children huddled away from the door. Kai himself stepped back, next to the boy his age who was clenching his fist. The door opened after the lock being undone and they all watched as korean military walked inside.

“Grab the older ones.” The militant said and Kai knew he had to think smartly. A man grabbed his my the arm, tugging him out of the room into a hall way. It seemed as if they were underground, there wasn’t much light beside the lights handing every few feet or so from the long hallway. He was dragged down it, he watched as the girl struggled and the military man hit her for her resistance. Gulping, Kai let himself be led to a bunch of stairs and forced into this room where there was a man dressed in white. He smiled at Kai as he was forced to sit on the bed in the room, the door locked shut as the militant left.

“Stay still boy. We need to get you out of these filthy clothes.” Accented German left the Korean mans lips and Kai looked at him like he was crazy. He wanted him to change his clothes ? “Wear this.” He said, handing Kai a red garment who only looked at it. “Are you mute boy ?” The man asked. “Good for us. Do as I say now or you will be a bit broken for our guests.” He said pulling out a knife. “All clothes off. Shoes too.” Gulping, Kai began to undo his shirt buttons. The korean man looked at him with no interest at all, just making sure he wore the clothes. They were a pair of Korean robes that were definitely too big for him. He realized he didn’t get any pants but the man didn’t move to grab him any. “Good, come with me.” He said and opened the door with a key. Kai took the chance soon as the man turned his back. 

He kicked him in the back, causing him to cry out as his body hit the door. He dropped the knife and Kai dragged the man to the floor, holding his arms down tightly with his legs, restraining him as hair wrapped his arms around the guys neck, choking him. He tried to buck Kai off but Kai restrained his father like this multiple times and his father seemed to be twice the size of this man. He choked and kicked but Kai only tightened his hold until the guy became frantic and tried to tap out. Kai didn’t let go until the guy went lip in his hold. He wasn’t dead but knocked out for sure. Kicking him off, Kai carefully peaked through the door. It seemed like they were in someone’s house. The hall was empty though and Kai crept down it on his bare feet. He didn’t know if he had time to change but that wasn’t his worry.

“Six girls, five boys.” Kai heard from down the hall. “General would be un-amused by such low numbers.”

“It’s not easy to take children in broad day light. Especially when half of these kids are almost fully grown.” Another voice said. 

“He wouldn’t care. We only have a limited amount of time to get them from below and out. How long does it take them to get dressed anyways.” The first voice said.

“Let’s go see.” The second one said and their footsteps grew closer. Silently cursing, Kai ran lightly to the direction he just came from. The stairs went up to another floor and he climbed up them with ease.

“Hey what’s that noise ?” Someone called as Kai hit the third floor. He ran into the first room he saw, the door thankfully open and moved to hide in it. Inside was a bed room, big and grand filled with soft blues and greens but Kai had no time to marvel at it as he hid in between the space of the door and the wardrobe. 

“I swore I heard something.” Kai heard the voice from outside the door. “Must have been my imagination.”

“Hey you ! Get away from that room !” Someone called and Kai watched the shadow fade away. He didn’t move though as another set of footsteps were followed and a more muffled was heard. He held his breath in as the door opened slowly before shutting and locking behind the person. A sigh came from the man but Kai had two choices before he got caught. To either attack first or wait until he was found. If he attacked first, he would have more of the upper-hand and could possibly use a hostage or something to get out of here. Making his choice, Kai grabbed the person and pinned them to the floor.

“What the-“ the guy’s face was pressed to the ground as Kai pinned his arm tightly to his back and pushed his weight heavily into him. He was going to tell him to be quiet when he froze. This was-

Quickly getting up, Kai forced himself away from the person, crawling backwards until his best hit the wall. 

“What are you doing here ?” Kai asked and a familiar face turned to look at him confused.

“Saseum ? What are you attacking me in my room for ? Better yet, why are you here ?” It was Soobin. The tall Korean boy sat up from where he was previously being restrained, moving to sit on his upright instead. “And why are you dressed like that ? Are you okay ?” Soobin asked and Kai felt like he couldn’t breathe. Soobin was apart of the trafficking that was going on below this house ? The boy who couldn’t stay away from him, who touched him softly the last time they met, the boy who gave him a ridiculous nickname and wore a endearing dimpled smile ? It couldn’t be. “Saseum? Saseum breathe. You going through shock.” Soobin said moving to sit in front of Kai closely. The German boy was breathing now but barely. It was rigid and jerking and it made Kai’s head dizzy. “Saseum! Look at me.” Soobin said, moving to meet Kai’s eyes. “It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m here, it’s okay.” Soobin said, hands coming to cup Kai’s face but the boy flinched back.

“Don’t-“ Kai started to say but his body was trembling and he felt weak. Just what had they drugged him with ?

“I’m sorry.” Soobin said. “Here, drink some water.” Soobin said, moving quickly to grab the waiting drink that was on his desk and forced it to Kai’s lips. The German boy didn’t even know how thirsty he was until the water hit his lips and he drank it eagerly. “There you go, shh I got you.” Soobin said calmly. Once the glass was finished, Kai felt Soobin pull him gently into his arms, his face hitting Soobin’s chest as he shook. “What happened to you ? Why are you here ?” Soobin asked as he rubbed Kai’s hair gently. It was soothing, like the beat of Soobin’s heart at his ears making Kai close his eyes.

It took him a moment to relax. To catch his breathing and for the dizziness in his head to stop. He could barely hear Soobin’s words but one thing stuck. Why are you dressed like that ? If Soobin was in on the kidnapping, surly he would know exactly what this outfit meant right ? But the question sounded genuine, laced with worry and concern that confused Kai more.

“Kidnapped.” Kai said after a moment, his voice vibrates against Soobin’s chest.

“Excuse me ?” Soobin blinked. “Kidnapped ?” Kai nodded. “And they dressed you like- oh god.” Soobin sounded angry. “They didn’t touch you did they ? How did you get inside ?”

“Basement. They’re holding us in the basement.” Kai said.

“What ?” Soobin felt his world swirl as well.

“Others too. Young. They can’t- I don’t know if they can fight back.” Kai said.

“Saseum. Do you know this is my house right ? Like my families personal, private house. If there were any kidnappings, I’m pretty sure I would know.” Soobin said.

“Well obviously not.” Kai said feeling a bit angry.

“Our cellar is filled with food and probably my dad and I’s bikes. It couldn’t possibly be big enough. I don’t-.” 

“Do you think I’m making this up ?” Kai asked, pushing Soobin back. “Do you think I’d just be dressed like this waiting in your room like some sort of gift ?”

“No no. I’m just saying it doesn’t make sense. Of course you wouldn’t. You are not a whore.” Soobin said, meeting Kai’s glare.

“Well clearly you do not know what goes on within your own walls.” Kai said. “I need to get home.”

“You can’t just walk out of here Saseum. If the people that took you are still here, they will take you again. And they won’t let you off easily.” Soobin said. “Let me think of something.”

“Don’t have time to think.” Kai said. “I need to get home.” 

“Use your brain. If you walk out of here dressed like that, they will know. You can’t.” Soobin said. “Not now.”

“My father. He can’t- he’s probably worried.” Kai said and Soobin sighed. 

“We will get you back to him. But not right now. Do you know it’s fifteen past midnight ?” Soobin asked. 

“Which day ?” Kai asked.

“The twelfth.” Soobin said and Kai felt his heart stop. It’s been two days ? His father was probably freaking out, tearing down the entire town to find him. Two days was too long. And to make sure he knew that, his stomach grumbled. Blushing, his eyes met Soobin’s who gave him a small smile. “I’m taking it you haven’t eaten either ?” Kai shook his head. “I could get you something. But you have to promise to stay here.” Soobin said. “Seriously, they might hurt you.” 

“Okay.” Kai said and watched Soobin stand up. Soobin offered his hand and Kai stood up too, blushing further as he realized his nakedness. He covered his chest and looked away from Soobin who also seemed to turn red.

“I’ll get you some clothes too. But food first. Stay here.” Soobin said and Kai nodded, moving to sit on Soobin’s bed. Soobin came back ten minutes later with a plate filled with rice and other dishes he couldn’t name. “Eat.” Soobin said and handed Kai chopsticks. He felt his heart thump again. A memory flashing through his mind, one of a bigger hand guiding his much smaller ones, teaching him how to hold the chopsticks properly. A laugh was heard as he dropped the food right before it made it to his mouth and he pouted. It’s okay Kai, just keeps practicing until you get it right.

“Saseum ?” Soobin’s words broke the memory. “Do you actually need a fork ? Sorry I assumed you knew how to use them because-“

“It’s fine.” Kai said, stuffing the food into his mouth. He closed his eyes immediately and yeah there was pain. Even the food gave him a sense of nostalgia.

“It doesn’t look fine.” Soobin said. “You look like you’re about to cry.” He said.

“Sorry.” Kai said lowly, swallowing his food felt like a lump in his throat. “D-did your mother make this ?” Kai asked and Soobin nodded. “It’s good.” Kai said and god he felt stupid for the way his eyes teared up over food but he couldn’t help it. His breath shuddered again before Soobin’s hand touched his face again, catching the falling tears.

“I’m glad you like it.” Soobin said gently and Kai was thankful he didn’t say anything about the crying. He ate his meal slowly, mouth working mechanically as he was thinking about ways to get home. He had so much questions, where were they at ? How far from home was he. Could get there by foot ? He didn’t want to risk getting kidnapped again if that was so. Once he was done eating, Soobin gave him a pair of his pajamas. The silk felt odd against his skin but Kai couldn’t complain as it was warm and soft. “You can sleep here.” Soobin said referring to his bed.

“Where will you sleep ?” Kai asked and Soobin looked around. He did have a chair in here. “No it’s your room, I’ll sleep-“

“Do you think I’m going to let you sleep on anything less than a bed ? You just went through a lot. We can share. I’ll lay right here and you on that end.” Soobin said and Kai waited for a moment before nodding. He watched Soobin turn out the light and Kai could finally see how dark it was. He wasn’t used to electricity at this level but said nothing as he felt Soobin climb back into the bed. Kai only laid down once Soobin was fully situated, laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling.

“Thank you.” Kai said after a moment of silence and could see the outline of Soobin turn towards him.

“No need to thank me. Something evil is happening right below me and I didn’t even notice.” Soobin said. This brought a question to Kai.

“Soobin.” Kai started. “Why are there military in your house ?” 

“I guess you wouldn’t know.” Soobin said. “I’m the general's son.” Soobin said and Kai tensed up.

“The-“

“I know. Shh saseum it’s okay. I won’t let anyone touch you. Never again.” Soobin said.

“But you’re-“ Kai flinched again as Soobin moved closer. “Your people.”

“Our people.” Soobin corrected and Kai could laugh.

“Yours. You’ve invaded my country. You’ve taken our rights, our freedom. _Your_ people.” Kai said. “Which general ?”

“The head.” Soobin said but voice held no pride. “But I’m not like them I swear.”

“Don’t swear to me.” Kai said. “I can’t be associated with you Soobin.”

“I just want to be your friend. It shouldn’t be that hard.” Soobin said. “If you’re my friend you’ll be under my protection like the others.”

“No. You don’t understand.” Kai said. “I _can’t_ be your friend.” The stress made Soobin pause. “Not like how you want me to be.”

“Why not ?” Soobin asked. “Whats keeping you from happiness Saseum ?”

“A lot more than just your military.” Kai said. “Your protection means nothing when your people aren’t the only ones who dislike me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean ?” Soobin asked but Kai simply closed his eyes.

“I want to leave tomorrow Soobin. With your help or not.” Kai said.

“Okay.” Soobin said. “Just give me some time. Please. It won’t be easy to sneak you out without a plan. And I already have an idea in mind. Though it requires Yeonjun-hyung.”

“He’s here ?” Kai asked.

“Yeah. They all are.” Soobin said. “Do you want to see them ?”

“Why would I ?” Kai asked and Soobin wanted to say something but he swallowed his words. 

“Rest then Saseum. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Soobin said closing his own eyes. Kai only felt himself relax once Soobin’s breathing evened out. He turned to face the window, the moon's light peaking through it faintly making Kai sigh. Soon father, I’ll get back to you soon.

* * *

“What the hell ? You’ve been hiding him here the entire time ?” 

“Of course not ! He was in here last night.”

“And you didn’t come to get me ? I’m your best friend.”

“I know. But I was shocked. You wouldn’t believe what he told me. And I think he wouldn’t do well with too many visitors.” It was Soobin’s voice. Kai stirred awake at the hushed whispers, groaning slightly as his body urged him to rest. The bed he was laying in felt amazing and the blankets were thick and warm almost willing him back to sleep.

“He’s so cute even asleep like that. I’m jealous you got to be with him all night.” 

“Hyung.” Soobin sounded a bit annoyed and Kai finally gained the strength to open his eyes. He sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he looked over at the two figures. It was Yeonjun.

“Hello Saseum, it’s been a while since you ran from me.” Yeonjun said softly. Kai said nothing, avoiding the touch that Yeonjun tried to make at his hair causing the older to pout. “Is that any way to treat the person who is going to help you to escape from here ?”

“Where is here ?” Kai asked and Yeonjun grinned.

“The doll speaks ! Here is Berlin.” Yeonjun said and Kai frowned. The capital is too far for him to get home on foot.

“I need to go south. Now.” Kai said and Yeonjun nodded.

“First you should eat. I brought you food.” Yeonjun said but Kai didn’t want to eat. He wanted to leave.

“Please Saseum ? It would do you well to have a meal first. Then we can go after you change.” Soobin said and Kai thought about it for a moment before accepting the bowl. He could control his emotions better than last night as he took a sip of the soup. Soobin was busy going through his wardrobe as Yeonjun talked to him gently.

“Plan is simple. We escape through the back. There’s about four cars back there that no one really uses that we can take and leave from the forest that way. We’ve already picked one out, the one furthest to the left. It snowed a bit last night so the roads might be a bit bad but I’m a careful driver I swear. Then once we leave here, it will be smooth sailing to your house. No one is going to question us since we got korean plates and I actually have a license.” Yeonjun said. “You’ll dress like us, and at first glance you look fully Asian anyways, no one will suspect a thing.” 

“Your friends ?” Kai asked.

“Taehyunnie and Beomgyu will be the ones keeping the halls clear for us. They won’t tell a soul. And we already have an excuse for when we come back later on.” Yeonjun said.

“Here you go. We are similar in height so these should fit.” Soobin said and Kai nodded, finishing his food. He wore the black korean styled suit Soobin and the others were always in. It felt odd to wear, but was thick material and loose around his legs. Yeonjun put a hat on his head and they headed out.

“The others.” Kai said as they walked downstairs.

“Gone.” Soobin said. “I checked when I woke up. Not a body or clothing. I was questioned earlier if I had seen a boy around my age, they must have noticed you missing but I told them I was asleep all night, seen nothing out of place.” 

“We couldn’t save them, but we can save you.” Yeonjun said and Kai felt something in him again. His hands trembled as they made it to the main floor, passing by maids and other workers. People bowed gently at Soobin, greeting him as they passed but thankfully didn’t stop them. Once they made it to the kitchens, they slipped through the back door without a second thought. The outside was cold and Kai was thankful Soobin handed him a coat before they left his room.

“You boys are off ?” Someone asked making all three of them tense up. They looked to see one of the military men walking over to then.

“Yes. Father said it’s fine for us to go into town since the snow settled. We will be back tonight.” Soobin explained vaguely and then guy nodded.

“Do you wish for one of us to escort you ?” He asked.

“No no we don’t need all of that. We’ve been out without escorts and it’s fine.” Yeonjun said.

“If you say so. Be safe.” And with a bow he was gone.

“Oh my god.” Yeonjun hissed as they walked faster. Thankfully they got to the car with no more interruptions. Soobin took the passenger seat and Kai the back as Yeonjun started up the car. Kai watched Soobin’s house grow smaller and smaller until the surrounding trees took it out of sight before he looked ahead.

“Okay hard part is done. Now I just need a general direction to your house. We’ve been to your town before so I sort of know the way.” Yeonjun said and Kai was handed a map. He pointed to his town. And Soobin nodded, taking the map back and telling Yeonjun to turn soon. It was silent for a moment, Kai watching the white sky reflect the white snow on the fields before Yeonjun cleared this throat.

“Soobin told me you were in shock last night. Do believe us Saseum when we say we’ve never heard anything about kidnappings like this before. Our parents don’t talk much of their jobs at the dinner tables.” Yeonjun said. “If I had known, you would have never ended up here.”

“No one should have.” Kai said.

“Right. None of them. It’s sickening to think of what they wanted you to do.” Yeonjun said and Kai looked down.

“Can we not talk about that ?” Kai asked and Yeonjun nodded.

“Of course of course. Besides that, how are you ?” Yeonjun asked.

“Fine.” Kai said. He didn’t feel like talking anymore. The nerves were getting to him and just hoped his father was home. Was he still at Erik’s house ? Should he check ? “Actually I have a request.”

“Yes ?” Soobin said.

“I was visiting a...family friend before this occurred with my father. He might still be there.” Kai said and Soobin nodded. 

“We can go there first and if not, we can go to your house.” Soobin said and Kai nodded.

“Thank you.” Kai said once more.

“No need. You’re...even if you don’t want to be, I think of you like a friend. This is what friends do.” Soobin said, watching Kai who only looked out the window. When he realized he wasn’t going to get more out of the German boy he sighed and turned back around.

“He’ll come to you when he’s ready.” Yeonjun said lowly and Soobin nodded. He didn’t know when that would be, if it would ever happen at all.

* * *

Kai’s father wasn’t at Erik’s and neither was Erik. He knocked on the door for about ten minutes before Soobin places a hand on his shoulder, telling him to get back to the car. It was too cold outside, the slight wind blowing on his cheeks and his nose was definitely red but Kai would have ignored it longer if Soobin didn’t force him back.

“Let’s check your home then ? At least your father will always come back home right ?” Yeonjun said with an encouraging smile but that faltered at Kai’s blank expression.

“Hey Saseum it’s okay. Your father will be there. If not here then he can only be there.” Soobin said watching the younger teen’s fist clench in his lap as he nodded slowly. “Let’s go hyung.” Soobin said and Yeonjun started the car again. Kai felt like he heard and seen nothing the entire ride. Didn’t hear the gentle chatter of the two on the front and didn’t see the beauty that Germany held as they drove through the roads. It started to snow again and Kai looked at Yeonjun worriedly who only gave him another smile. They made it back to his town and Kai felt like he could breathe slightly at the crooked roads and squished houses.

“Which one is yours ?” Soobin asked.

“Keep going.” Kai said. His home was not here and Yeonjun nodded. They drove until the brick roads turned into dirt and the tall grass blocked the side view. Kai knew his way home by heart and only told Yeonjun to stop and make a right as they pulled up to the tiny place. They parked in the front, his chickens squawking at the sight of him but Kai ignored it as he rushed out of the car and to his door. The spare key was still under the old tin and Kai opened the door with it without much thought. But much to his despair, his father was not inside. The house looked untouched for days and it made Kai worry.

“Papa ?” He called, looked in his room. Nothing.

“He might not be here yet. We can wait.” Soobin said and Kai felt numb. 

“He must be still looking for you. But he knows you’d come home right ?” Yeonjun said and Kai nodded. Of course his father did, that was their one promise to one another.

“I’ll make a fire.” Kai said, moving to the fire place. Maybe if he worked then time would go by and his father would come home quicker. With shaking hands, Kai struck the wood alight and set it into the fireplace. He fanned it blankly, head turning occasionally at every sound but it was just Soobin and Yeonjun moving to sit on his small sofa.

“Is this you ?” Soobin asked, looking at the pictures they hung up. “You were cute.”

“Adorable.” Yeonjun said in agreement. “Who are these two ?” Yeonjun asked and Kai paused in his fanning, only for a split second before continuing.

“My sisters.” Kai said.

“You guys were so cute. Why have we never met them ?” Yeonjun asked.

“They aren’t here anymore.” Kai said simply.

“Oh. I’m sorry for your loss.” Yeonjun said but Kai shook his head.

“Not dead.” He said. Just not here. Silence filled the room again but the fire was full and Kai stopped fanning to look around. “You two should get going.” 

“And leave you here all alone ? No.” Soobin said. “We will leave when your father gets back.”

“You don’t know when that will be.” Kai said. “You shouldn’t be here.” 

“We aren’t leaving you.” Soobin said in a tone that was final.

“You can’t leave something you never had.” Kai said making Soobin frown.

“You know-“ he started but Yeonjun touched his hand, stopping him.

“We will leave when he comes. Besides we can take a bit of punishment from our families for being out late.” Yeonjun said and Kai sighed, closing his eyes.

“I don’t have much food.” Kai said.

“That’s okay. I had Taehyunnie stuff the car with food. I almost forgot, let me go get it.” Yeonjun said getting up leaving Soobin and Kai alone.

“You’re pretty stubborn you know ? Just accept the help when you need it.” Soobin said moving to Kai’s side. His long limbs went cross legged and Kai tried not to look at him. “I don’t want to make you angry, I’m trying to work with you here you know ? It’s kind of hard to do that when you don’t know anything about that person.”

“What do you want me to tell you ? That I’m dirt poor ? That I’ve never been to school ? That half this country hates my father and I ?” Kai hissed making Soobin tense up. “I can’t be your friend. I can’t be your Saseum I can’t be your anything. I’m thankful for your help but knowing you makes my life harder. I can’t get happiness Soobin because I was born into a country that decided that I don’t deserve it. I can’t be what you want.” Kai said.

“Saseum...” Soobin said gently, looking at him with sad eyes. “I don’t think I want you to be anything but yourself.”

“Being myself. That’s the worst thing I can be here.” Kai said.

“Stop saying those things.” Soobin said grabbing Kai’s arm to make him look at him. “You aren’t worthless you know ? I don’t base friendship off of money or intellect. I base it off of your heart.”

“I wish that was true.” Kai said. “Because worth means a lot in this country and right now, you’re talking to the lowest of the low. I am nothing Soobin and once you realize that, you’ll no longer wish to be my friend.”

“Nonsense.” Soobin said. “They’re brainwashing you.” Kai looked away again but Soobin caught his face. “Look at me Saseum, listen to my words. You are worth everything.”

“Stop.” Kai said.

“You are worth everything. Saseum is worth happiness. Saseum is worth kindness. Saseum is worth love.” Kai let his eyes close at that, trembling slightly. “I want to show you all of that little deer.” Soobin said gently.

“You can’t.” Kai said.

“But I can, pretty.” Soobin said, hand stroking Kai’s cheek lightly. “I can and I will.”

“Don’t deserve-“

“Shh.” Soobin said. “For every don’t you say, every do I will show you.” 

“Soobin...” Kai whispered making the older teen hum. But their moment was broken as Yeonjun opened the door.

“We might have an issue.” Yeonjun said.

“What ?” Soobin asked, pulling away.

“It’s storming out.” Yeonjun said. “The roads will soon be too unclear to drive in.”

“Meaning.” Soobin said and Yeonjun placed the containers of food down with a look.

“Meaning we’re stuck.”

“Fuck.” Soobin hissed.

“Fuck indeed.” Yeonjun said. “But at least we are sheltered. And this is a reasonable excuse not to go home so our parents won’t be too upset.”

“You’re right. Just worried.” Soobin said with a sigh. “Your father though.”

“We’ve walked through worse.” Kai said. “He will come back.” Soobin nodded, taking his hand. 

“Okay.”

They ate lunch, or was it dinner now, silently. The sky grew dark and his house cold so Kai threw in more firewood. He felt sorry for the two Korean boys who were squashed up on his sofa as they ate. They urged him to rest once their meal was finished but Kai simply passed. He would not rest until his father came home safely. 

“At least change into something more comfortable.” Soobin said and Kai gave in to the pleading look to change into his pajamas. He had other clothes for the other two to change into and they weren’t the best but neither boy complained. Soon they were huddled by the fire, blankets wrapped around their shoulders and on the floor. Yeonjun was telling Kai stories of Korea, his voice filled with enthusiasm and a smile never left his face.

“We have to wake up every day to do morning exercise and Soobin is the worst at it. He can barely touch his toes and the teachers get annoying when you don’t do anything right so you can guess how many times he has to do extra exercises.” Yeonjun said making Soobin grin too.

“It all pays off because I’m really fit.” Soobin said.

“But not stronger than me.” Yeonjun boasted.

“You know who is surprisingly strong ? Saseum.” Soobin said.

“Really ?” Yeonjun questioned.

“Yeah he almost broke my arm yesterday from the hold he put me in.” Soobin said.

“You can fight right ? I had a inkling that you could.” Yeonjun said.

“My father taught me.” Kai said. “Though I can’t be that good if I got kidnapped.”

“Don’t say that. They ambushed you and caught you off guard. Anyone would have been surprised.” Yeonjun said making Kai nod. “But I wanna see your moves.”

“Not today.” Kai said.

“So you promise another time then ?” Yeonjun said like that was his plan all along making Kai flush. “Cute !” Yeonjun said patting Kai’s head. “You’re so cute.”

“Boys aren’t cute.” Kai said.

“Nonsense. Boys are the cutest. Like you. And Soobinnie is pretty cute too.” Yeonjun said making the taller roll his eyes.

“He just wants to hear it back.” Soobin said to Kai. 

“Yeah and you brats never say it back.” Yeonjun huffed. Kai yawned a bit, curling close into his blanket. “Saseum is tired. It’s way past your bed time huh ?”

“Maybe.” Kai said.

“Sleep then.” Soobin said. “We should all get some rest since we traveled for a while.”

“My father...” Kai said in protest but Yeonjun and Soobin shook their heads.

“Will be here when you wake up. Sleep.” Soobin said guiding Kai to the sofa who tried to protest but the taller was strong when he wanted to be and soon Kai was curled up on it. 

“I have a bed you know.” Kai said, eyes fluttering as Soobin played in his hair.

“Yeah. But I feel better with you in my sight.” Soobin said and smiled at the pink that graced Kai’s cheeks. “Goodnight Saseum.”

“Goodnight Soobin, Yeonjun.” Kai said.

“One day he will call us hyung and I will rejoice.” Yeonjun said making Soobin laugh. Kai said nothing, letting the feeling of Soobin’s fingers guide him to sleep. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he also felt better with the other two near.

* * *

Kai woke up to fingers in his hair and his head on something firm. He leaned into the touch, sighing a little before opening his eyes.

“Papa ?” His voice was hoarse and barely came out as a whisper.

“Shh rest. I’m here.” His father said but Kai shook his head. He didn’t want to rest. He rested enough these past few days.

“Where-“

“Your friends are still asleep.” His dad said and Kai turned to look at Yeonjun and Soobin who were resting by the low fire. Their faces were soft and relaxing against the warmth.

“They’re not-“ Kai started to say by his father shushed him again.

“It’s okay. You’re okay so I’m okay.” His father said and Kai took a deep breath before taking the hand that was combing through his hair and squeezing it.

“Papa, I looked for you.” Kai whispered.

“Me too sohn. Thankfully you ended up right where you belong, home.” His father said and Kai felt his eyes sting again.

“You too.” Kai said. “Someone took me.”

“I know. I asked all around for you. Not much of a word but someone said they saw you get dragged away. That’s all I needed.” His father said. “Did they...did they hurt you ?”

“No. I’m strong papa. You raised me to be so.” Kai said.

“That I did. I’m glad it helped.” His father said. “If you ever leave like that again I don’t know what I will do.”

“I’ll come back.” Kai said. “I promised.”

“You should sleep.” His father said. “I’ll make you breakfast.”

“No papa should sleep. I’ll cook.” Kai said. “You were in the storm.”

“It’s okay.” His dad said and Kai shook his head.

“Go rest. I’ll be here.” Kai said sitting up. “Please.” 

“Okay.” His father said but not being pulling him into a hug. “Thank you for coming back home. Thank you for being safe.”

“You’re going to start crying.” Kai teased and his father laughed but hugged him tighter. Once he was in bed, and Kai made sure he laid down and was warm and tucked in, he turned to the two Korean boys on the floor. They were still asleep, probably exhausted just like Kai and he figured he’d make them something to offer his thanks. As the food cooked, Kai threw in more wood to the fire. He placed his blanket over Soobin who was curled too tightly in on himself to be comfortable and gently lifted Yeonjun’s head to put the pillow back under it.

They both rose slowly as Kai was pouring the soup into bowls. Yeonjun stretched away first, yawning as he looked around until he saw Kai. Soobin was next, confided at the heavy weight on him but greeted his hyung who nodded sheepishly before also turning to Kai.

“You’re awake.” Soobin said.

“My father came back.” Kai said.

“Really ? Where is he ?” Yeonjun asked.

“Resting. It’s not everyday one walks through a snow storm.” Kai said as he moved to placed the bowls on the table. “Please come eat.” The older two didn’t need to be told twice as they moved towards the food. “I’m sorry if it’s not to your liking.”

“Nonsense.” Soobin said.

“We don’t get to eat much German food so it’s nice for a change. It taste good Saseum.” Yeonjun said with a smile.

“I agree. This is good.” Soobin said and Kai flushed, saying nothing as he ate his own food. How could they be so happy with so much less of what they were normally used to ? Kai didn’t question it though as he glanced at his father’s bedroom door. He hoped his father would sleep in and get the full rest he needed. He was safe and warm now and that’s all that mattered to Kai.

“Have you looked outside yet ? I wonder if the roads are clear.” Yeonjun said and Kai shook his head. They all got up to peak out the window, taking in the white sheet of snow that covered the entire farm. The car was buried in it and would need a bit of shoveling to get out. The roads looked dangerous but Kai figured that since they were on the country side, it wouldn’t be as clean as the city.

“If you drive carefully, straight towards town it should be fine.” Kai said.

“Then we shall take our leave after this.” Soobin said and Kai nodded. They were silent again, main focus on eating as both Yeonjun and Soobin realized Kai wasn’t a talker. The German boy didn’t even look up as he ate, his mouth only opening to eat. They all jumped at the sound of a door closing and looked to see Kai’s father awake.

“Papa what are you doing ? You’ve only rested for about an hour or so.” Kai said.

“I figured you’d want me to eat now. I can rest later.” His father said before looking at Yeonjun and Soobin who immediately straightened up.

“Sir.” They both bowed.

“Tell them it’s alright.” His father said as he moved to get the bowl Kai set on the side or him. Kai did just that and the two Korean boys relaxed but only slightly. They watched his father move to sit next to Kai and meet their gaze. “These two brought you back yes ?”

“Yes.” Kai said.

“Then please express my thanks.” His father said. “Without them, I don’t think I’d ever see you again.” Gulping and slightly shaken, Kai turned to Soobin and Yeonjun.

“He gives his thanks. For saving me.” Kai said.

“Tell him it’s no big issue. You’re our friend.” Soobin said and Kai wanted to glare at him. He was not worthy to have such things as friends no matter how much he longed for them. “We would save you a thousand times if you needed it Saseum.” Soobin said making Yeonjun nod. 

“They said it’s fine.” Kai translated and his father cracked a smile.

“They said more than that my son.” His father said. “My korean might be almost none at this point but I do remember some. And one word I can never forget is friend.” 

“Papa.” Kai closed his eyes. “Please eat so you can rest. These two have to go back home.”

“Alright. Did you want me to help-“

“No. No papa really you’ve done so much. I’ll help.” Kai said. “Let me express my thanks as well.” His father couldn’t argue with him there and accepted. Once the car was dug out and Yeonjun was positive they were following the right track on the map to their home, they hopped inside the car.

“This shouldn’t be our last meeting Saseum. But please, don’t let our next one be like this one.” Soobin said and Kai shook his head.

“Give up on me Soobin.” Was all he said before turning to get back inside his house. He missed the sad look that crossed both Korean boys faces before Yeonjun headed off.

“I won’t.” Soobin said to himself, long after they had pulled off, Kai's house a shadow in the distance. Yeonjun glanced at him before laughing.

“Of course you won’t. Saseum is ours now right ? He won’t be able to get away so easily.” Yeonjun said and Soobin nodded.

“But first we have something else to worry about hyung. There’s something wrong going on in our house.” Soobin said and Yeonjun’s smile faded away to a more serious look.

“We will find who hurt Saseum and make them pay.” Yeonjun said and Soobin couldn’t agree more. Their mysterious doll was hurt once, they’d have to make sure there will never be a second time ever again.


	7. You

Choi Soobin was the youngest son of the head general who had lead the Korean military for their biggest win yet between their battle between Korea and Germany. As the youngest son, Soobin didn’t have much pressure on him like his older siblings who he rarely saw. Instead, he was left to study leisurely, explore the new land Korea had gained with his friends and enforce Korean life to those around him. He was a militant youth and at the age of nineteen he would soon have to find a field to rule under. Thankfully his parents were far too busy to care for that now and let him run around with Yeonjun and the younger two without much thought. Moving to Germany was never something he would intend to do willingly. He quite missed life in Korea, missed the food and the atmosphere but Germany too had its own perks. Germany had Saseum.

Saseum was a mystery to them all. Yeonjun stumbled upon him first and wouldn’t shut up about him to them. A korean boy just like them except raised in the streets of Germany. It was unheard of with the blatant hatred between the two countries. So when Soobin met the boy himself he was nothing Soobin could have imagined. Saseum was quiet, almost impossibly so and for a moment Soobin was afraid that he was scared of them. But it wasn’t them he was worried about Soobin learned as saseum yelled at him with tears filling his eyes in the distance. It was his country. Something was off.

The more Soobin had met Saseum, the weirder their encounters seemed. From him getting yelled at by a customer to him getting chased by a group of bullies to him kidnapped right in his own home. The thought of what they were doing right beneath his bedroom was sickening. When Saseum showed up in his room that night he was so confused. And as the younger boy talked and god don’t even get Soobin started on how happy he was that Saseum was talking to him, it made him more confused. Did his father know about this ? Were his subordinates going behind his back in some sort of human trafficking ? There was no way right ?

But Saseum cried on him. Flinched away from him, yelled at him and it pained Soobin. He didn’t know why he wanted to be the younger’s friend but getting close to him felt right. He wanted to know more about him. Wanted to know what he did during his day, what his favorite things were, his favorite foods. He wanted to see Saseum smile at least once in his life, the younger was always so stoned face around them. The void of emotions that made him look like a porcelain doll, frozen and delicate. Soobin felt the need to protect him. And protecting him would be much easier if Saseum just joined his friend group. He pushed Soobin away harshly, as if the meaner he is, the less Soobin will want him. But the effect was opposite. Soobin only wanted him more. He might just have to think about what exactly that meant.

So here Soobin was, sitting in the study when his friends all around him. He had seen Saseum just last week but it felt so long ago. His words replaying in his head over and over giving Soobin slightly restless nights. He sighed again, probably sighed too much from the way Beomgyu pinched at his leg making him yelp.

“Did you figure out something yet or are you still moping ?” Beomgyu asked making Soobin blink.

“Huh ?“ He said.

“For Saseum. You do know he was just kidnapped along with plenty of other children.” Beomgyu said and Soobin nodded.

“I don’t want to ask my father this straight up. What if he’s in on it ?” Soobin said and the others moved in closer.

“Do you think he’s in on it ?” Taehyun asked.

“I don’t know.” Soobin said, thoughts filling his head. He trusted his father with his life, the man was a good man but if he was apart of this then was he even the man that raised Soobin ? It made him sad. “I have to look into it.”

“Then we will help you.” Yeonjun said. “We all know what the red silk means.” They all nodded at that. In ancient times, prostitutes would dress their newly appointed girls in red to appeal more to customers. They were always young, looks delicate and pretty with weak wills that people took advantage in. To see Saseum hidden in his room wearing that exact silk robe, to see his shoulders and chest exposed when they shouldn’t have been made Soobin angry.

“If that would have happened to Saseum... we would have never known.” Beomgyu said. “We really don’t know what’s going around us huh ? Our parents give us a lot of time to play. Normally those our age are studying for school, getting jobs and joining the military but not us. They just pat us on the bum after every meal like some babies. Isn’t that odd ?” Beomgyu said.

“We are being left out for a reason.” Taehyun, always the brain of their group seemed to be connecting something. “The night Saseum came, we were kept in the west wing till late. Soobin-hyung’s room is the last room in the east wing which is directly where Saseum said he escaped from.”

“They didn’t want me here for a reason.” Soobin said.

“No, they didn’t. And when we came back, it was oddly filled with militants.” Taehyun said.

“I didn’t think much of it seeing as we had a large dinner that night. Clearly that was just a cover up.” Yeonjun said and the others nodded.

“We should go inspect the basement.” Soobin said.

“But we did. And there was nothing.” Beomgyu said.

“No we must of missed something. Children are rowdy things, always squirming and scratching, they must have left a mark somehow.” Soobin said.

“And for them to just disappear, it seems impossible, like they were ghost.” Taehyun said.

“Ghost...” Soobin repeated the word before he stood up. “Holy fuck.”

“What ?” Beomgyu asked, standing up too.

“I think you might be onto something Taehyunnie. The other night, I heard two guards walk by my wing, they were talking about odd things, it didn’t make sense at the time but now...” Soobin could smack himself. 

“What ? What is it ? You’re not saying anything and it’s giving me anxiety.” Beomgyu said all bouncy and eager that Soobin had to hold him still by his hands.

“They said dead will awake once the clock strikes twelve. Then the ghosts will rise, one by one they will scatter all over from neighborhood to neighborhood and when the sun rises, they will rest again. Do you think the ghost are the children ?” Soobin asked.

“No.” Taehyun and Yeonjun said and the same time making Beomgyu and Soobin look at them.

“Not children. But military.” Yeonjun said and Taehyun nodded.

“They’re the ones who are the ghost. Going out to transfer the children, hiding themselves in the night and when the sun rises, evidence of what they’ve done is gone. Rest is them going back into hiding.” Taehyun said and Soobin felt his heart drop.

“So there’s no way to find the children they took is there ?” Beomgyu asked and Soobin squeezed his shoulders.

“I told Saseum we couldn’t save them. But that doesn’t mean we can’t save the next batch. Or better yet, put an end to this whole thing.” Yeonjun said.

“I don’t think it will be that easy hyung. If we get caught, our families won’t be happy. We have to be smart.” Soobin said.

“If only Saseum was here, he probably seen some of the people involved. He could make this a bit easier for us.” Beomgyu said with a sigh.

“Beomgyu you idiot, you’ve just said something that was so obvious that we didn’t even think about it.” Soobin said and Beomgyu looked at him confused.

“Did I ?” He blinked.

“Yes. Saseum is our only witness. That means his help would be greatly appreciated.” Taehyun said.

“But there’s one problem.” Yeonjun said.

“Saseum doesn’t want to be our friend. He doesn’t want to be seen with us in public, doesn’t want to interact with us in private. He gets jumpy and flighty whenever we are near, like someone is watching him. Though he is a witness, we can’t just go to his house whenever we want, that would be too suspicious.” Soobin said.

“Why not go to his school ?” Beomgyu asked.

“He doesn’t go to school.” Soobin said. “He’s not...like us.”

“Oh.” Beomgyu said. “Then how can we help him if we can’t see him ?”

“I never said that. It’s just not wise to take three hour trips every day.” Soobin said. 

“I agree. We know where he lives but that doesn’t mean we can intrude on his house like that. Let’s wait that part out for a bit. For now, we should gain more evidence on what’s going on here.” Yeonjun said.

“And if we do find out what’s going on here then what do we do ?” Beomgyu asked. “Your dad is the head general. Yeonjun’s dad is second in command and Taehyunnie and I fathers are the two lieutenants. They aren’t men that could be easily taken down. Who will we go to with this ?.”

“I kinda hate that Beomgyu-hyung is suddenly learning how to use his brain.” Taehyun said making Beomgyu glare at him.

“You shut up. I can when I feel like it.” Beomgyu huffed.

“Who will we go to ?” Soobin repeated. “The Korean people are not mindless savages. They will not appreciate the corrupt government we have. They will fight back.”

“We have just gained democracy. Do you think people will speak up so easily ?” Taehyun asked and Soobin shook his head.

“It’s our best bet though. We have to try, so no one can be hurt like this again.” Soobin said.

“Then let’s make up a plan.” Yeonjun said. “Taehyun and I will investigate the cellar. Soobin and Beomgyu, you two can try to investigate these ghost.”

“How should we do that ? I can’t just go up to every worker here and ask them if they’re a ghost or not.” Beomgyu said.

“No but there must be something different about them than normal militants.” Yeonjun said. “If we figure that out, then maybe we can investigate further.”

“Then let’s move quick. Who knows when they will plan another mass kidnapping again. Besides, I have a feeling I’m going to need to see Saseum soon.” Soobin said.

“Well look on the bright side, it’s not hard to find him. Where there’s trouble, Saseum is always around.” Beomgyu said and Soobin hated how much truth that sentence held. He would try to lessen Saseum's troubles, even if it meant exposing his family for their wrongs.

* * *

Cold was the cellar, the winter was harsh here and Yeonjun bit away a shiver as they looked around. The basement was how it normally was, stocked up with old foods, items they rarely used and a few they did. Nothing seemed out of place for the large one room but Yeonjun expected that that was the goal here. For everything to look normal. Taehyun had grabbed a flash light and flickered it on the darker parts of the room. The walls seemed normal, not a paint chipped or any sort of indent or hole. It was clean too, almost too clean for a cellar which barely got much human interaction in the past months.

“Hyung. Do the walls seem weird to you ?” Taehyun asked as he walked closer to them, touching the wall.

“Why ? Think there’s some sort of hidden door ?” Yeonjun asked.

“It’s worth a look. Saseum said they were down here. Besides don’t you think this cellar is a bit small for a house of this size ?” Taehyun asked and Yeonjun looked around. It did seem small.

“I’ll take this side.” Yeonjun said. “Look for anything that seems off.” Yeonjun said as he too ran his finger tips along the wall. He almost tripped over an old crate meant for fruits as he absentmindedly walked. Said stumble caused him to grasp for the wall and yelp as he felt himself fall forward. “Found it.” He huffed.

“Young masters ?” A voice called from the top of the stairs making them both freeze. “Is everything alright down there ?”

“Everything’s fine !” Taehyun called. “Yeonjun-hyung just tripped but he’s alright.”

“Are you two looking for something in particular that I could help with ?” The maid took a step down and both boys began to freak out as the wall Yeonjun just fell through was wide open and if she came down she would know something was up.

“No no ! It’s alright.” Yeonjun said quickly. “We will be up shortly.”

“Are you sure ?” The maid asked unsure.

“Positive. Don’t worry.” Yeonjun said and they both sighed when she finally left. Helping Yeonjun up, Taehyun flashed his flashlight through the newly opened room. But it wasn’t a room at all, a hallway greeted him, one that was long and dark from where the light didn’t hit. “Must we go through that ?” Yeonjun asked. “I’m suddenly thinking Soobin has the easier job.”

“I don’t want to go through it either hyung. But something awful is going on here and if we don’t take even the slightest step forward, we won’t ever be able to help those who need it.” Taehyun said.

“You’re right. Hold my hand ?” Yeonjun asked and Taehyun took it gladly. The first step was the hardest and the two stood close to one another as they entered the hall. The walls were made from rough cement and if Taehyun had put the flashlight above them they would be able to see thin wires and a few hanging bulbs every few feet. To the sides of them were doors, about four as far as Taehyun could see, two on each side.

“I don’t like this at all.” Yeonjun hissed. “But I think we should at least peak inside.”

“What if there’s someone in there ?” Taehyun asked.

“A child or...one of the military ? I don’t think anyone is down here since it’s so dark.” Yeonjun said. “But we could gain more evidence from looking into what they’re keeping in these rooms.

“Alright. But we shouldn’t be down here too long. And who knows how deep this hall goes.” Taehyun said and Yeonjun nodded. He opened the closet door to him. Long fingers wrapping around the knob slowly before pushing forward. The door opened heavily, like their was weight to it and both boys peaked. The room was dark and Taehyun flashed the light around so they could see tons of boxes. They lined up along the walls and a few in the middle that were already opened.

“Clothes.” Taehyun said.

“Do you think it’s for the children to wear ? It’s not exactly the red robes Saseum wore.” Yeonjun said.

“No hyung look closer.” Taehyun said. “These aren’t new clothes.” They both looked at each other. “These were taken off of the children.”

“So they strip them of their clothing and sell them ?” Yeonjun asked, feeling sick. “We should go.”

“Hold on the boxes have labels. Mail labels.” Taehyun said scanning over one quickly. “Maybe this is important.”

“Then let’s take one and go.” Yeonjun said and Taehyun nodded, grabbing an unused label before they left the room. They pulled the wall back in place, it fit in perfectly as if there was nothing dark hiding behind it. Taehyun pocketed the label and placed the flashlight back down.

“To think our families are in on this.” Taehyun said.

“For our sake and theirs, I sure hope not.” Yeonjun said climbing the stairs. They would surly have to go back down there but when would be a good time for that ? And how much longer before a new batch of children rolled in without their notice ? They couldn’t protect anyone if they didn’t have a plan and it feels like just trying to come up with one, was valuable time being wasted.

* * *

If the ghost come out past midnight then they wouldn’t normally show themselves during the day right ? Soobin’s train of thought was working hard during dinner. His mother was commenting about the quality tea her friends from India shipped over and his father listened to her every word with a smile. Could such a man be behind something so vicious? Hopefully his father did not know, hopefully this was just a group of rouge men that could be taken down when brought into the light. But Soobin didn’t know if his father didn’t know and he didn’t know if his father would take well to him expressing his feelings about that now. It’s better to keep it to himself.

Normal korean militants wore forest green uniforms. They wore them with the Korean flag on their shoulders and badges on their chest. Soobin had seen the uniform since he was born, watched it adjust and evolve with the times but could spot a Korean militant out of dozens of others. So what would make a ghost different ? Would it be a different badge ? A specific color tie ? Different hat ? Could it be so obvious ?

Soobin met Beomgyu after their individual family dinners a few mins before the clock struck twelve. They couldn’t technically go down to the cellar at this hour, it would cause a lot of suspicious and bump up the caution so they thought it was best to walk around and see if they could spot any physical differences. No one would say anything if two young masters took a night stroll through the manor. Soobin did it occasionally with his mother but never this late. Still they had their authority on their side so if they were to be questioned they could pass it off as wanting a late night snack or lack of sleep.

Right now both boys were on the main floor. It was quiet as a few guards were set to their posts and the maids and butlers all but retired to their quarters. Soobin glanced at every official with a careful eye. Not noticing anything different he would move on to the next. Beomgyu did the same but also kept a look out for any suspicious movement. The guards here were meant to protect the manor and the families within it. They each had a specific area they were designated to watch over and it wouldn’t make sense for too many guards to be in one section of the house.

“Hyung.” Beomgyu whispered as he noticed two men about to walk down the all they were in but abruptly turn.

“I see.” Soobin said. “Let’s get a closer look shall we ?” Soobin grabbed Beomgyu’s arm and turned to the right instead of going straight like they originally were. Here they could meet the guards at the ended where they scampered off too. Soobin stopped by the edge of the wall as he heard footsteps approach them. 

“Here.” Beomgyu said opened the door by them, it was his father's office and entered it. His father had retired to bed a couple hours ago but thankfully his office door had glass that allowed them to see who was walking by. They hid in the darkness of the room, hearing the footsteps get louder before the two men came into their view. At first their was nothing off that Soobin seen about them. Down to the socks their outfits were normal. It was until he noticed their hands. Opening the office door slowly so he could catch them before they got too far away, Soobin peaked out to make sure he saw that right. “Rings.” Beomgyu whispered.

“I see. We don’t usually allow jewelry besides dog tags right ?” Soobin asked and Beomgyu nodded. 

“Rings would be a nuisance in combat. They must mean something.” Beomgyu said and Soobin agreed. If he found get his hands on one, then they would be able to inspect it further.

“We have to find more of them who wear rings. You remember the pick-pocketing method you tried teaching me ?” Soobin whispered and Beomgyu nodded. “Let’s use that. These guys are smart but we are quick.”

They left the office to walk around again, moving closer to where the cellar entrance was. There were a bit more guards here and they immediately spotted Soobin and Beomgyu, both boys acting sleepy with slow blinks and gentle looks.

“Young masters. It’s a bit late to be awake right now.” A guard greeted.

“Ah yes we were having a bit of trouble sleeping so we went on a walk. Mother says a good way to tire the mind is to relax it.” Soobin said, eyes glancing down at the guards hand. The ring shined brightly against the hall lights.

“I do hope you two have conjured up a bit of tiredness. Please, let us bring you back to your rooms.” Another guard said and Soobin nodded. He gave Beomgyu the signal who began coughing. Both guards looked at him in alarm at the sudden choking, wondering how that could have happened and rushed to his aide. Soobin stepped in the way of one of them slightly tripping him making him stagger into Beomgyu. Beomgyu caught him after containing a few of his coughs.

“I’m sorry !” The guard said.

“Oh no it’s fine. I think I shall get myself a glass of water from the kitchens and then head up.” Beomgyu said and Soobin agreed, patting his back.

“This one here is getting a bit sick from the cold.” Soobin explained. “You two have a goodnight.”

“Yes young masters. Goodnight young masters” they both said, stranding up straight like how they were trained before bowing. Beomgyu and Soobin rushed off quickly after that, not talking until they were behind the safety that was Soobin’s room.

“Got it ?” Soobin asked and Beomgyu scoffed.

“What do you take me as ? An amateur? Of course I got it.” Beomgyu said holding the ring out. It was silver in color with a small symbol written on the inside.

“Looks like we need Taehyun because I have no clue what that is.” Beomgyu said.

“For now let’s rest. Are you sleeping here ?” Soobin asked.

“You think I’m going back out there where the creepy children snatching guards are ? No thanks.” Beomgyu said moving to flop on Soobin’s bed. Soobin pushed him over slightly so his lips weren’t taking up the full expanse of his bed before they both were laying down in the dark.

“I have a bad feeling about this Gyu.” Soobin said after a moment. He looked down as Beomgyu’s hand came to grasp his comfortingly.

“Me too hyung. But we can do this.”Beomgyu said. “We have to.”

“Yeah...yeah we do.” Soobin said shutting his eyes to let sleep take him. He would need to see Saseum soon too he felt. This all was for him, after all.

* * *

“A ring ? Cool.” Yeonjun said the next time they all met up. He grabbed the silver thing from Beomgyu who tried to get it back but Yeonjun held it out of his reach. “What’s that inside ?”

“That’s what we want to ask Taehyun.” Soobin said. “So if you could pass the ring.” Pouting slightly, Yeonjun did as he was told. Taehyun took it carefully before holding it up to the light. “It’s German. A symbol for a guide.”

“Why would Korean military be wearing rings of German symbolism ?” Yeonjun asked.

“Because either they’re working together or they’re doing it so it looks like this is German work.” Soobin said. “So if this ever gets exposed...”

“The Koreans won’t be blamed and the Germans will be look down upon once more. They’re already down, why not kick them until they’re dead.” Taehyun said and they all grew silent.

“This is getting pretty deep huh.” Beomgyu said and the others nodded. 

“A guide. They mark the ghosts as guides because they’re the ones doing the transportation.” Yeonjun said.

“Then someone else is doing the kidnapping and shipping.” Soobin said.

“It probably won’t be as easy to find out who those are.” Beomgyu said.

“No but we do have an eyewitness.” Taehyun said and they all grew tense again.

“I’ll go.” Beomgyu said.

“No. You stay here. Though you might start to feel this less, this is the safest place for you. They aren’t targeting korean teens or children so that shall work to our benefit.” Soobin said. “I’ll go. Alone.”

“You don’t have a license.” Yeonjun said.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t drive. Or get there. I have ways. But I need you three here.” Soobin said. “We need to see what the ring actually does. What benefits do they gain from it. And we need to find out what that address is. It won’t be smart to waste all of our time going to Saseum no matter how much you want to see him.”

“When are you going ? And for how long will you be gone ?” Taehyun asked.

“In two days. And since the storms are bad here, I’ll give it two days as well.” Soobin said.

“Unfair you get to see Saseum again.” Beomgyu huffed.

“If we do this right, we could see him way more.” Soobin said and they all sighed. 

“Guess we should help you pack for that journey. What are you going to tell your parents ?” Yeonjun asked.

“They’ll be out of town for a week or so, therefore my absence should go unnoticed. If anyone here asks for me just say I’m sick or something. I’ll make this journey quick as I can.” Soobin said.

“We believe in you hyung.” Taehyun said and Beomgyu gave him a sharp nod, Yeonjun patting his shoulder. With them supporting him like this, it was only best to go and succeed right ?

* * *

Getting away from his home was not as easy as Soobin had thought it to be. With his parents away, the guards were told to keep a special eye on him, to protect the head general's youngest son no matter what so of course, security got a bit tight. But if there was one thing Soobin was good at, it was hiding. He was naturally quiet and a bit antisocial as a child and tended to let himself fade in the background as much as possible. So hiding in plain sight was something Soobin could definitely do.

He knew food was scarce for Saseum, the boy barely having much to feed them despite having a whole farm so as the two days went by he quietly stocked up on food. Taking bundles of vegetables here and small bagfuls of meats there. Soobin silently apologized to the new helpers in the kitchen who were blamed for losing an entire lamb leg that was meant to be served for the head family’s meal. Soobin also brought clothing, Saseum was around his height, a tad bit smaller but good enough. Soobin had tons of clothes and would get tons of new ones if his mother had any input so taking a bag full of them with him wasn’t much problem.

The biggest problem was sneaking away. When the final day came he had to use his friends once more as a distraction to get most of the attention away from the backyard and his side of the house. Beomgyu pretended to have an illness which caused an uproar and many rushing to his aid allowing Soobin to slip away. Yeonjun handed him the keys that he had snagged the night before and gave Soobin one last nod before he was out the house. There were four guards out back, standing with their guns in their hands and their heads tall looking into the distance. Maybe due to the cold they looked even more so like statues, not moving yet the only thing that gave them life was the small white clouds that surrounded them due to their breathing.

Soobin would need Taehyun for this. The younger teen was already in place. He rushed outside in a panic, causing all the guards to look at him.

“I think there’s someone trying to break in through the western gates !” Taehyun said.

“Are you sure you seen someone ?” A guard asked but already moving to Taehyun.

“Yes ! They were wearing grey with red hats.” Taehyun said and bless his acting skills because that seemed to alarm the other three guards.

“That sounds like Germans.” They said and quickly went to inspect what Taehyun was talking about. Taehyun gave him the signal to go and Soobin opened the back door. He pushed down the ladder which was being held on the side of the house and fell into the snow. Using that as a guide, Soobin stepped on each bar to hide his footprints before reaching the car that they had stuffed all the items in. He fumbled with the keys, nerves getting to him slightly but once the car turned on with a gentle roar, he took no chances and was off.

Now Soobin did not have a license and Yeonjun told him that even if he was the head general's son, it would be troublesome of him to get caught without any papers. So he held the steering wheel steady and tried not to look out the rear view mirror of his large manor getting smaller and smaller. It was freezing out, the snow thick but the roads thankfully clear. He turned on the car heater and let the warm air hit his hold hands before fumbling with the map. Saseum’s location was burned into his memory but he needed to be sure and careful as he was doing this alone. He just hoped the workers at his house would accept the lie of him being sick and left him alone for a while.

It was a long way to Saseum’s house, Soobin being silent for most of it, quietly watching the neighborhoods around him change. He could never get enough of the country dude of Germany. It’s simplicity was enchanting and picture worthy like most nature was. Soobin only took one break during the trip and that was to refill up on gas and eat. It was around three p.m perhaps, maybe later as the sky seemed to grow a bit darker. Soobin didn’t know how he felt driving in such roads in the dark so he sped up.

It was only until the familiar town of Saseum’s pop up did he feel like he could breathe. The people here were thin and poor, a huge contrast to the capital which seemed to thrive much better. He made no eye contact to the military on watch, driving past them with his eyes forward to get to the dirt road that let to his precious doll. He hoped Saseum was home, Soobin didn’t know when he stopped working or what the younger did during the day but he hoped that he was well. The sun finally started to tilt, turning the sky orange and pink as Soobin pulled up to the small house surrounded by cornfields of white. Soobin noticed the dim light of the living room on as he pulled inside their yard to park and sighed.

The chickens clucked as he shut the door, maybe trying to warn their owners that someone was intruding on their property. Maybe there was no need as Saseum’s father stepped outside with a cautious look. Soobin quickly bowed to the older man, silently cursing himself that he has yet to learn any German to help. But then Saseum walked out, in his faded dark blue shirt and sun bleached overalls with an equally concerned look.

“Why are you here ?” He asked.

“I need your help.” Soobin said.

“No.” Saseum said. “There’s no way for me to help you Soobin. Can’t you see I’m bad for you ?”

“Nonsense. You’re the only one that can help. Would you please hear me out ?” Soobin asked taking a step closer. His eyes were wide and pleasing and even he seemed to falter at the sight of them before looking away.

“Fine.” Saseum said before turned to his father who hummed before nodding, turning to open the door and let Soobin in. Soobin bowed again, thankful that the younger would at least hear him out before stepping inside. They led him to the small couch by the warm fire. It made Soobin shiver slightly but he ignored it as he sat down with Saseum across from him. His father walked away giving them space. “Well ?” Saseum said and oh Soobin was going to have to teach this lovely thing some manners when this was all over.

“We need your help about the kidnappings. You’re the only one who we know that has gotten away alive and has seen those involved.” Soobin said getting straight to the point. Saseum tensed up at that, giving Soobin an incredulous look.

“What could me seeing all but about four men do ?” Saseum asked.

“A lot. We are going to help those kids. We are going to stop the system and expose what’s going on within the Korean government. And we can’t do that without putting faces and names together. You're the one who seen them. All you have to do is point them out.” Soobin said.

“I’m not going back there.” Saseum said. 

“I never said that.” Soobin said calmly.

“Then who do you expect me to point them out ?” Saseum asked.

“Photography. We have files with every militant and their pictures as ID.” Soobin said. “Though it might be hard, you just need to identify at least one of them and that would be more than enough help.”

“And how am I going to do that ? You didn’t possibly bring such classified information with you did you ?” Saseum asked and Soobin faltered.

“No.” He couldn’t have. His father had those locked up tightly.

“Then I am no help to you.” Saseum said. “You may go now."

“Saseum...” Soobin started but the other looked at him with a sharp look.

“You don’t understand no when you hear it ? I can’t help you. I can’t. I can’t be around your military, I can’t go back to your house, I can barely leave my father's sight. I am no use to you.” Saseum said. 

“You may not be much use right now without the right materials but you are very useful. You, by pointing these men out could save hundreds of German children who are being abducted and sold through some sort of sick underground system that my friends and I are trying hard to understand. Your information, even just a description or an important detail will help. You can’t sit here and tell me that you will just let these kids go will you ?” Soobin said and Saseum seemed to falter as well.

“That’s not fair.” Saseum said and Soobin sighed.

“I’m starting to realize a lot of life isn’t. But that doesn’t mean we have to abide by it. You have the power to help. So what’s holding you back ?” Soobin asked.

“I-“ 

“Actually don’t answer that. That was insensitive of me because you went through a traumatizing experience and of course bring up said experience so soon would make you want to run away. I apologize.” Soobin said and the other just looked at him. Sighing again, Soobin needed to calm down. Sure he was on a time limit but, he had all night and tomorrow to convince the younger. “I really am sorry Saseum. No one should have to experience what you did. But more people will if we don't do anything about it."

“Why you ?” Saseum asked after a moment of silence. “Why does it have to be you who helps ?”

“Because I have the power to.” Soobin said. “I’m not evil, regardless of what you think of the Korean military. We aren’t all bad.”

“No. But enough of you are to ruin the entire system. And those who sit idly are also apart of the problem.” Saseum said and Soobin nodded because that was true. Just because he wasn’t the one doing the wrong doesn’t mean that he could just turn a blind eye on it if he had the ability to help it. Being passive is as equally as bad as being the offenders.

“Which is why I’m trying.” Soobin said. “And some of my first steps of trying start with you. You don’t have to say it now. But if you’re going to say anything, I would appreciate it if you said it soon. I have to go back home, it’s not exactly good of me to be slipping away from the manor like this.” Saseum only nodded before pausing.

“Does this mean you’ll have to stay the night ?” Saseum asked.

“Um...I can go to a nearby hotel and come back tomorrow.” Soobin said.

“Do you even know how to ask for a room for a hotel ?” Saseum asked and Soobin felt himself flush. “Thought so. Stay here.”

“Oh right. I brought you things.” Soobin said getting up. He rushed back outside to the cold and opened the trunk where he hid all the food and clothes. The poor things were stiff and frozen but they hadn’t gone bad which Soobin was thankful for. He went back inside to place the items on the table where Saseum looked at them. “This is food, meats and vegetables. And this is clothes, most of it is old but I think you can fit it. And if it’s too big maybe your father could try some too.” Soobin said.

“We don’t need your pity.” Saseum said and ah Soobin was going to grow gray hairs from this boy, seriously.

“I never said this was pity.” Soobin said. “I don’t want my friends suffering so I will help them. This is me helping a friend.”

“We aren’t friends.” Saseum said.

“Then maybe something more ?” Soobin teased naturally but he wasn’t expecting the blush to cross Saseum‘s so prettily. The emotions that crossed his face were adorable, from shock to embarrassment all ended up with him dusted in pink. “I was joking.” Soobin said.

“Don’t.” The other said looking away.

“Shouldn’t you put these away ? There’s good meat here for you. And I won’t accept any returns.” Soobin said and the other huffed before taking the food off the table to the small kitchen. Soobin watched him with a grin, that was one success.

“Did you eat ?” Saseum asked.

“Will you cook for me again if I say no ?” Soobin asked.

“I should let you starve.” Saseum grumbled making Soobin laugh.

“You’re pretty funny little deer.” Soobin said walking over to the other in the kitchen. “I would eat any meal you offer me.”

“Good. Father and I have not eaten yet. He’s being nice letting us talk but I’m going to have to tell him you’ll be staying.” Saseum said and Soobin nodded. At least the other boy didn’t kick him out into the streets. Soobin knows he’s asking for a lot here but this is all he has. Saseum is all he has and Soobin will spend up to his last hour here convincing the boy exactly that.

Dinner went by smoothly, neither Saseum nor his father paid much mind to Soobin as the younger explained to him Soobin’s occurrence. He was very thankful for the food and gifts and Soobin felt shy when Saseum’s father gave him a warm smile and patted his head gently. Once the meal was done, Soobin was once again left alone with saseum.

“Father told me not to let you sleep out here again. Sleeping so closely to the fire isn’t so good.” Saseum said as he let Soobin to his room. His room was small which was to be expected but neat. Inside was only a bed and two dressers. There was a small window at the top of the far wall that led in a bit of light besides Saseum’s lamp. There were a row of shoes on the wall and a few jackets hanging on hooks but nothing else.

“Where would you like me to sleep ?” Soobin asked. There couldn’t possibly be enough space for them both on the bed right ?

“Um...” Saseum’s looked around. “I guess the bed is fine. Did you bring a change of clothes ?” He asked and Soobin nodded. “You can get changed, I’ll get changed over here.”

It was awkward for them both, quiet as they slipped into their pajamas, the only sounds being heard was the movement of their clothes and the harsh wind from outside. Finally Soobin was done and he folded his day clothes up neatly and place them on Saseum’s smaller dresser. It wasn’t very cold in his room which Soobin was thankful for, maybe because his room was close to the fireplace and didn’t have big windows like his own house. He let Saseum lay down first after turning off the light before laying next to him. It was a tight fit, their shoulders touched until Saseum moved to lay on his side, back facing Soobin.

“Are you shy now little doll ? We’ve shared a bed before.” Soobin said softly into the night.

“Before...the bed was much bigger.” Saseum said. “Before I could not feel your warmth.” 

“That maybe so but I can always feel your warmth Saseum.” Soobin said. “Whether it’s a breath away or ten thousand kilometres, your warmth is strong.”

“You’re teasing me.” Saseum said turning around to face Soobin who also was on his side now. They met eye to eye in the darkness with only a few inches of space.

“Can I know your name now ?” Soobin asked. Though Saseum was fitting, he really wished to know the boys name. To call him familiarly like friends do.

“No.” And Soobin should have expected that.

“Why not ?” He pushed.

“Because knowing will make you want to stay.” Saseum said.

“We all know I already do want to stay here but I can’t.” Soobin said.

“Not here. As my friend.” Saseum said and Soobin frowned. “Names lead to attachments. If you know, how will you let me go ?”

“I won’t let you go.” Soobin said, moving to grab Saseum’s hands that were bunched up by his face. “You should know by know that once I’ve set my eyes on something, it’s very hard for me to let it go. You’re going to be my friend. You’re going to be all of our friend. You might not like it now and the circumstances may make it difficult but I am here for you little deer. Always you.” Soobin said and he swears he can see the blush on the other’s cheeks in the faint light. God he was so precious, how could he possibly think Soobin was going to let him slip through his hands ?

“You make me sound like some sort of toy." Saseum said.

“Not a toy, love.” Soobin said letting one hand go to brush Saseum’s dark locs from his face. “But a pretty doll is more fitting.”

“Foolish.” Was all the other said, pushing Soobin’s hand away.

“Do you wish to know of our plan ?” Soobin asked. “Maybe it can help me help you a bit for when you’re ready to talk.” Saseum only blinked. “Well, right now Yeonjun-hyung and the others have found two important clues. Those who took you are called ghost. We have a clue on where the children might be headed and a way to identify said ghosts. But we need more information. Just these two clues won’t help us get any closer to saving any more abducted children and teens.”

“How did you identify them ?” Saseum asked.

“They wore a ring. A small silver band barely noticeable until you remember that jewelry and military work don’t go hand in hand.” Soobin said. “Does it sound familiar ?”

“No.” Saseum said honestly. “I was too busy choking the guy out and running to notice their hands.”

“Are you ready to talk about it ?” Soobin asked gently.

“No.” Saseum said shaking slightly. Frowning, Soobin moved to place the younger into his arms, hugging him.

“Okay. That’s okay.” Soobin said. “You’re safe now. You’re home with your father with no one to separate you. I’m here too if that makes you feel better. Hyung won’t let anyone touch you again Saseum.” Soobin said rubbing the younger’s back. Saseum sighed into his hold, burying his face into Soobin’s collarbone but didn’t make any other movement.

“I’m sorry.” Saseum said.

“It’s okay. It’s hard I know. And I’m asking a lot from you which is worse. And I wish I had more time for you to recover so I wouldn’t be so forceful like this. I’m sorry, you should never apologize little deer, you’ve never done any wrong in your life.” Soobin said making Saseum snort.

“And how do you know that ?” Saseum asked.

“Because, one night a shooting star passed my bedroom window during the first few weeks I move here and I wished for a sign that good things would come from here. That as long as there is joy and happiness, love and hope then i and my family and my friends can adjust well here. And the next day, I ran into you.” Soobin said.

“That’s called a coincidence.” Saseum said.

“It’s called fate.” Soobin said, eyes closing as sleep began to overcome him. “Fate led me to you, it’s only right that I follow its wishes.”


	8. Close

Kai woke up warm. Warmer than what his three sets of blankets usually gave him within the coldness that was winter. His body felt heavy and mind blow to wake as he rolled over in his bed onto to meet with a wall. Well that wasn’t right, Kai’s bed wasn’t against any wall at the sides so what was this force blocking him ? Opening his eyes he was met with blue. Bright satin filled his eyes and Kai realized that this was someone’s chest. Thoughts of yesterday rolled into him and he felt his cheeks heat up. This was Soobin’s chest. Said boy was sleeping peacefully with one of his arms draped across Kai’s middle, the other slightly above Kai’s head. Kai peaked up at the complacent face that Soobin held in his dreams. So relaxed, much innocent than what he usually walked around with. 

Kai only shifted to move when the cold hit his back, a stark contrast from the warmth Soobin’s arms held. The fireplace usually gave out around this time and the house would chill up. It would take a lot of out Kai to get from his bed and since they weren’t selling much these days, he clung to the warmth as much as he could. Soobin sensed his movement, arm tightening around Kai’s waist to pull him closer, nuzzle him in deeper.

It was early, even the chickens didn’t seem to be awake so why had Kai arose from his slumber ? It caused a small pout to cross the German boy's face and his tired eyes begged him to shut them once more. But clinging like this was awkward no ? Surly Soobin would awaken and throw him off the bed at the realization of what he was holding. To save himself some face, Kai tried to ease out of Soobin’s hold without accidentally falling off of his bed. Soobin didn’t like that either and whined softly at the movement as if it were an annoyance causing Kai to still.

“Let me go. We have to rise.” Kai said and managed to sneak his arm out from his side to shove Soobin away. The movement was not in his favor at all as Soobin still held on him tight making Kai end up halfway on top of him. His body weight caused Soobin to groan and blink his eyes open confused.

“...am I dreaming ?” Soobin wondered.

“Something like this would only be a nightmare.” Kai said making the half awake boy grin.

“Nonsense Saseum, with you here, it could only ever be a dream.” Soobin said and Kai fought hard to fight the battle between his cheeks flushing but seemed to have lost so in order to hide the flush, he pushed Soobin again and sat up. Frowning Soobin watched him with a small shiver. “What time is it ?”

“I cannot see the sun so I do know for sure. Around six maybe ? It is still dark.” Kai said and it was, the winter mornings were as dark as nights during this hour.

“Must you be awake so early ?” Soobin asked.

“Not usually. But something uncomfortable woke me up.” Kai said. Soobin paused for a moment before pulling the blankets up and looking down at his lap causing Kai to flush heavily. “N-not that !” Kai said putting the blankets back down before standing up. “Go back to sleep. I have work to do.”

“You should sleep more.” Soobin said.

“Can’t. Those who live to work can never understand those who work to live.” Kai said before leaving him room. Soobin watched with a frown as he disappeared behind the door, would he ever get close to Kai at this rate ?

Hours passed like sand grains to Kai as he did his routine. He cleaned up the chicken coop, got some more fire wood and checked on the few crops that lingered on. His father eventually woke up to help with breakfast calling Kai back inside. He was flushed red from the cold his time and thankfully ate soup quietly besides Soobin

“The traps need checking.” His father said.

“I’ll go.” Kai said.

“Where are you going ?” Soobin asked as he watched Kai stuff his feet back into his thick boots.

“The river.” Kai said and Soobin felt awkward without him also grabbed his boots.

“I’ll come with.” Soobin said. Having no excuse to not bring him, Kai said nothing. The walk to the river never felt longer. Stepping through a man made trail boarded by three feet of snow on each side. For a moment there was nothing but the blinding sun beaming down on the white snow and the sound of their boots crunching the snow beneath them. Kai was carrying the bucket he usually kept the fish in and a net. Soobin attempted to help him out and so Kai handed him a bag of toilet.

“Do you do this every day?” Soobin asked as they neared the river where the trees were fuller and the area cooler to lack of sun.

“No. Winter fish are hard to come by.” Kai said. “And if you fish too much then you won’t have any fish to repopulate the area.”

“Makes sense.” Soobin said as they finally reached the river. Kai set down his items and immediately went to work on one of the traps. The river seemed frozen solid but the trap was dug through the ice with a hole that Kai began pulling out. Soobin watched him for a minuet, tugging mechanically before finally finishing the trap out. Inside we’re only two small fish about the size of Kai’s hand, much too small for sell. Letting them out, he called Soobin over who held the bait. Grabbing some he tied it back into the trap and pushed it back underwater. “Done ?” Soobin asked.

“No there’s more.” Kai said. He got up to move further down stream having the korean boy follow him and stopped at the next trap.

“This is what Saseum does all day ? Farm, fish and sell ?” Soobin questioned making Kai frown.

“Am I supposed to do something else ?” Kai asked.

“You’re young, perhaps Taehyun’s age, you should be in school.” Soobin said. “Or maybe the military.”

“No school and definitely not the military.” Kai said.

“I can get why the school is an issue but the military is free.” Soobin said.

“I said no.” Kai said glaring at the other before schooling his expression. He could feel Soobin’s stare on him before the older sighed. 

“You must have came here a lot as a child.” Soobin said after a moment of silence. “Playing in the river seems fun, gives you a new way to learn how to swim. Did you do that with your family ?”

“No.” Kai said. Which was a lie. Because yes they used to swim in here up until the incident. Kai can only remember it in pieces, one moment he was swimming about with his sisters and the next someone was tugging him down, he could hear the muffled laughter as he flailed around before he was finally let up. Kai wasn’t allowed in the water again after that though he was never scared of the river. It was a faint memory that hurt and Kai stuffed it away like the fish in his hands, stuffed into the bucket with too much force before he reset the trap.

“Of course you didn’t. Here seems too deep for swimming.” Soobin said thoughtfully.

“Why are you asking me these questions ?” Kai asked. “Do you think you can get close to me if you know the answers ?”

“Well maybe.” Soobin said. “It’s better when you talk. I like your voice.” Kai tried to bite down the flush on his cheeks.

“If you aren’t going to help, please go back inside. Or better yet, go back home. It’s too cold for you out here, young master.” The title seemed to make Soobin wince before shaking his head.

“I’ll help you but not with those things. I don’t want to break anything. The weather is fine, let me carry your fish.” Soobin said moving to grab the bucket. Kai didn’t spare him a glance. He finished with the trap before standing up. Soobin followed him like some penguin, waddling awkward in his big boots and giant coat trying to be mindful of the ice and snow. The cold nipped at Kai’s cheeks, he could barely feel the tingling in his nose telling him to warm up as he squatted down to the next trap. Thankfully there was one large fish here, big and dark in color and Kai placed it into the bucket. They were silent for awhile and Kai thought the korean boy finally given up on him.

“What do you call fish in German ?” Soobin asked.

“Fisch.” Kai said simply as he worked.

“Like in English ?” Soobin said. Kai only hummed. The next trap was a good one too, two big fish the size of Kai’s forearm swam in tiny motions in the trap. He pulled them out and handed them to the Korean boy. “They’re getting bigger. Soon you’ll have a lot to sell.”

“Never a lot.” Kai said simply. Because it wasn’t. This river would be a waste at times but it’s all he had. All they had. They’d be better off clamming, finding pretty pearls inside and exchanging those for money but the ocean was too far. If they had a chance to move, would they get better opportunities ? But the country had already forced them to this land and given them nothing more. Moving right now would be bad especially with the Koreans here.

“I wish I could help you. I don’t like seeing you suffer like this.” Soobin said and that ticked something off in Kai. He really didn’t need any ones pity.

“Who said I needed your help ? Who said I was suffering ?” Kai asked.

“You don’t need it. Of course you don’t. But that doesn’t make me want to give it to you any less.” Soobin said.

“My wealth does not equate to my happiness.” Kai said. “Don’t assume just because I’m poor means I’m unhappy.”

“I-“ Soobin started to say but Kai stood up to meet his eyes.

“Listen to me Soobin. You are not my savior. I don’t need your help, I never asked for your help nor do I want it. Even if I did, you cannot help me. You’re too many years late for that. I am not a charity case. Whatever money you wish to flaunt, whatever hope you wish to give me, I don’t want it. Stop trying to force yourself in my life.” Kai said.

“Do you really think I’m doing this out of pity ?” Soobin asked.

“What else would it be ?” Kai said back.

“Oh Saseum.” Soobin placed the bucket down gently before taking about two steps towards the younger, hands coming to touch his icy cheeks. “I do this because I want to. I come to help you because I want to. Not because of pity, not because of money, not anything. I’m doing this because I see you as a friend no matter how much you don’t think so. I say this because I think you deserve more. You, little dear, do not need pity but kindness. And that’s all I wish to give you. So stop tying to push me away, I’ll only come back stronger. I want you with all the good and bad that comes with it.”

“You won’t say that when you see how much bad there is than good.” Kai said. The older had to be lying, this couldn’t be true. No one was this kind.

“You’ll just have to see how much I care then. Now, let’s hurry up, you’re freezing cold and giving me this sad look that makes me want to hold you close.” Soobin said so shamelessly it brought a new kind of flush to Kai’s face. The heat made the taller boy laugh, fingers caressing Kai’s cheek one last time before pulling away. The heat lingered and it made Kai frown, or pout if you looked at the pursed lips and squishy cheeks. “So cute.”

“You’re a nuisance.” Kai said and Soobin hummed.

“Maybe. But you’ll learn to love it.” Soobin said. Kai sure hoped not.

Eventually they made their way back to his house. The wind picked up as Soobin was now carrying about eight fish. Kai walked in front of him, not wanting to see the warmth in Soobin’s gaze. But that didn’t matter because he could feel it. Feel it pierce through his jacket and coat and straight to his stomach filling him up. It made him want to run away, stray from the foreign feeling but also indulge in it. No one ever looked at him like this and it made Kai nervous.

“Papa, today the sky looks good. We should sell today.” Kai said as they warmed up by the fire. His father had come in dusting off his gloves before taking his shoes off.

“It seems like you caught a good amount. Better than last.” His father said looking at the bucket. “But I fear it’s simply too cold for you to be standing outside. I’ll go by myself today.”

“Papa no. I can help you.” Kai said.

“No need. You have a guest. It’s best you two stay here anyways. I don’t need you freezing up on me sohn.” His father said.

“But-...” Kai racked his brain for a good enough reason to go with his father but nothing popped up.

“Fine fine. Please be safe. Swear a thicker layer please papa. And carry your flashlight since the sun goes down quicker these days. I’ll heat you up some soup to take to keep warm.” Kai said getting up to turn on the old stove. His father hummed in agreement as he moved to the fire. Soobin gave him a smile but the lack of common language prevented any conversation. Kai was reluctant to let his father go, they have yet to part since his kidnapping but it had to happen eventually. His father squeezed him into a hug, kissing his forehead making Kai blush but hug his father tighter before seeing him off.

“So it’s just us.” Soobin said and Kai nodded. “What do you usually do when you’re alone ?” Soobin asked. If it was warmer, Kai would be outside, perhaps by the school or messing with the chickens. Maybe he would practice some fighting if he felt like it, other times he would be reading. But it was too cold to go anywhere and he didn’t really wish to touch Soobin any more than he already had today so he settled for the last option.

“I like to read.” Kai said.

“You have books ?” Soobin asked and Kai nodded, pointing to the small case. Soobin crawled over to it skimming through the little selection. “This one is in korean.” Oh right, he’d forgotten about those. Kai watched almost nervously as Soobin sat back with the book in his hands, opening the first page. “To my son, may you crash with the tides and rise with the moon. Love mom.” Soobin read before looking up at Kai. “Did you want to read this one with me ?” Kai looked at him hesitantly. “Come on Saseum it won’t hurt.”

“I’m not a... good reader.” Kai said honestly. Self taught he was for the most part but that could only get him so far. And with a rusty language like Korean, he would only make a fool out of himself.

“Nonsense. Come, I’ll help you if you need it.” Soobin said. Slowly, Kai moved to sit next to the taller. Soobin gave him a gentle smile as he passed over the book. Kai looked at the tiny written letter, hands shaking slightly before flipping the page. They sat close, shoulders almost touching, Kai’s crossed legs trying hard not to bump into Soobin’s bunched up ones. Kai read slowly, eyes carefully reading each Korean character as he spoke lowly. He could feel Soobin’s eyes on him then, watching him closely, too closely. It made Kai fumble over a word, his ears burned as he quickly back tracked. But Kai didn’t know what this word meant, no matter how many times he read it. Maybe the uncertainty was known as Soobin leaned in.

“Jeong.” Soobin said slowly. 

“I know.” Kai said.

“Yes but do you know what it means ?” Soobin asked. Kai stayed silent. “In a way, this word could mean unity. But it’s used to describe suffering. Korean people...we...have suffered for a long time you know ? And we still continue to suffer today. Our experience is unique to us, no one will understand how we feel fully so we as Koreans can relate to the feeling of jeong.” Soobin said.

“You think people can’t relate to suffering ?” Kai asked after a moment of silence. “Just take a look at the place you reside in Soobin. Koreans may have suffered but look at who is causing my people to suffer now.” The words made Soobin frown. “I won’t ever be able to understand your jeong but surly you can’t be so blind as to not notice mine.”

“You like arguing don’t you?” Was all Soobin said making Kai huff before closing the book.

“I don’t.” Kai said. “But I don’t have anyone else to argue with. I’d never argue with my father, he doesn’t deserve that.”

“So you’re taking all your frustrations out on me Saseum ? I’m honored.” Soobin said with a smile. “I knew I was your favorite.”

“Annoying.”

“Cute.” Soobin said as Kai put the book away. “Is there anything else you do besides read ? Do you make snowman ?”

“Snowman ?” Kai blinked.

“Or have snow ball fights ? Taehyun is always good at those.” Soobin said.

“I don’t have-“ Kai caught his voice off quickly. How could he ever be able to admit that he didn’t have anyone else to play with ? Surly Soobin knew he didn’t have any friends. Did he think his father who worked hard every day had time to play with him ? No. It was just Kai. It was always just Kai.

“Do you want to try ?” Soobin asked.

“...it’s cold.” Kai said and Soobin smiled because that wasn’t a no.

“I’ll keep you warm little doll.” Soobin said lowly, arms coming to wrap around Kai, the Korean boy holding him from the side. Kai pushed him off making Soobin fall to the floor with a laugh. “Besides we will be running around, you won’t be too cold. Let’s try just for a little while okay ?”

Outside was cold but Soobin didn’t mind as he quickly cupped the snow into his hands to from a small ball. Kai watched him on the sidelines, turning the small ball into a little hep of snow, forming the base of the snowman. 

“Get over here Saseum, I can’t do it all by myself.” Soobin said and Kai squatted next to him. He was silent in his work, rounding out the edges of the snow with his fingers before grabbing more snow. “Put it on like this.” Soobin said and Kai followed. “Aigoo good boy. You listen to me so well.” Soobin teased making Kai flush.

“I will go back inside.” Kai said.

“No you won’t because we are having fun.” Soobin said.

“Aren’t these supposed to have buttons ?” Kai asked as they moved to the second base.

“Yes ! See you do know something. Do you have rocks around here ?” Soobin asked.

“Yeah. But they’re buried by now.” Kai said and Soobin looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

“It’s okay we can just makes out of snow.” Soobin said. “Put your hands like this.” The taller boy scooped the snow into Kai’s palms before holding them both together to squeeze the solid into a shape. His hands were so big, Kai couldn’t help but look at them engulf his. “And then we can stick it on like this.” Soobin took the makeshift button and patted it in. It stuck for about three seconds before falling to the ground.

“Needs more snow.” Kai said and Soobin nodded. 

“Needs more snow.” 

Finally they reached the head and Kai stood up to shape it. He wouldn’t admit it to the other that this was fun, he didn’t think so. But maybe it was relaxing. The mindless movements took his mind off of things and the cold numbed his thoughts. Or maybe he was too deep in his thoughts when snow suddenly hit his side. Kai looked over at Soobin who held a grin.

“Did you just hit me ?” Kai asked.

“Are you going to do something about it if I say yes ?” Soobin asked. Frowning slightly, Kai bent down to make a snow ball and aimed it right at Soobin’s face. The taller dodged in only to throw one back at Kai, thus starting their fight. Soobin eyes widen quickly as Kai grabbed an arm full of heavy snow and chucked the thing at him. “Are you trying to kill me ?!” Soobin shouted as he ran, Kai following after.

“Maybe then you’ll leave.” Kai said making Soobin laugh. He didn’t get to far as the snow slipped under his boots and he began to fall to the ground. This seemed to be a problem as Kai was coming at him full force and couldn’t stop himself in time, making them both crash. They fell into the snow with a crunch, Kai on top of Soobin who let out a gust of air. Kai huffed as he tried to pull himself up but only seemed to sink further into the snow, face falling into Soobin’s shoulder.

“You’re going to get us buried at this rate.” Soobin laughed.

“Sorry.” Kai said, pushing his weight to heave himself up on his thighs. This only caused him to slot into Soobin’s lap making them both pause. Though it was cold, Kai never felt warmer. His cheeks were burning and his ears tingling in warmth. Soobin looked up at him too, frozen as their gaze met for a moment.

“I-“ Soobin never got to finish his sentence as the next thing that happened was a drop of rain hitting his cheek. He blinked at hit, squinting as another hit near his eye.

“Rain.” Kai whispered in German. He looked up at the sky, the clouds were thick and the sun barely shining through. More rain hit, a slow patter against their winter coats and red faces making Kai move. “We should go back inside.”

“Yeah it looks like it could get bad.” Soobin said and grabbed Kai by the hips, heaving him up, allowing him to stand firmly. Kai reached out a hand to Soobin who took it gratefully as the sky roared. The sound made Kai pause and they almost fell back in the snow again. “Are you alright ?” Soobin asked and Kai nodded blankly. “Okay let’s go warm up...again.”

The rain got worse. It fell in a downpour that slushed the snow into an icy mess. The sky rumbled but it didn’t let out any roars which Kai was thankful for. He decided to make some tea for them both, the kettle heating up slowly as Kai pulled out two mismatch mugs. He was about to pour the water in once it was ready when a loud clap of thunder echoed around him making him yelp, almost dropping the kettle.

“Are you okay ?” Soobin asked from by the fire.

“Fine-“ Kai couldn’t even finish as the thunder started again making him shake.

“Saseum?” Soobin called again but he got no answer. Kai was shaking, he hated storms, he hated them so much. He hoped his father was okay. Would he be alright in a storm like this ? Hopefully he at least gotten shelter. Collecting himself, Kai poured the tea before bringing them to the table. Soobin tried to meet his gaze but Kai kept his down low to his lap. He barely heard the thanks from the Korean boy as he gripped his mug with unsteady hands. “Are you okay ?” Soobin asked again. “You’re shaking. I told you to stay by the fire some more.”

“I’m fine.” Kai said lowly, almost like a whisper.

“Is it the storm ?” Soobin asked. “It’s okay if it’s the storm. Beomgyu doesn’t like them either, he would sneak into my bed most nights just to hide from them.” Kai stayed silent. “We are inside though, you’re safe.” Kai knew that. Of course he did. But he couldn’t stop the images from flashing through his mind at each sound. They jumped at him like flashes, each memory painful and consuming to the point where Kai didn’t even notice he was trembling badly until he jumped, almost spilling his tea on himself. “Saseum breathe.” Soobin said in a low voice.

“I am.” Kai said though he did feel suffocated. He tried to suck in more air but it only increased the pressure in his chest.

“I’m going to touch you okay ? Is that okay ?” Soobin asked and Kai nodded. He was soon pulled into Soobin embrace, his face buried into Soobin’s chest. He tried not to cling onto Soobin but he couldn’t help it as the older was just so comforting. His strong arms engulfed Kai fully making him feel small and he stroke his back soothingly. Kai almost didn’t notice the older was talking as he tried to stop his tremors. “You’re okay. It’s okay. Hyung is here little doll, I won’t let anything hurt you. You’re safe.” 

“I can’t-“ Kai squeezed his eyes shut further.

“What’s wrong ?” Soobin asked. “Just listen time hyung’s heart beat. Follow hyung’s breathing. In and out just like me.” Kai could hear Soobin’s heartbeat. Could feel the light thud thud thud against his ear, the vibrations of Soobin’s voice seeping into Kai in gentle waves, allowing him to take another shaky breath but at least this one didn’t hurt. “There we go love.” Soobin said and Kai felt himself blush. Why did the Korean boy have to call him such embarrassing names, it made him feel weird, made his heart quicken and his stomach flutter. It made him sick.

“Sorry.” Kai said after a while, Soobin’s hand had went from his back to his hair where his fingers were now playing with the nape of Kai’s neck.

“What are you sorry for ? We all have fears. It’s okay to be afraid of something Saseum, that’s what makes us human.” Soobin said gently. The storm was still raging outside but at least Kai wasn’t focused on it now, his brain focusing on Soobin’s long fingers in his hair.

“Fears could be used against you.” Kai said.

“Only if you let them consume you.” Soobin said. “No one should have that power over you, not even your own fears. You control what’s important to you and what isn’t, don’t ever let someone make your fear their power.” Soobin said. Kai thought about that statement. He didn’t have many fears, but the ones he did have were based off of others peoples gains. It seemed impossible to get over them at this point. “Don’t think too hard, let me look at you.” Soobin said pulling Kai up but the younger whined at buried his face back into Soobin’s neck. He didn’t want the Korean boy to see him just yet. He wasn’t ready to see what Soobin’s eyed held in that moment.

“Stay like this.” Kai said.

“What did I just say about fears ? I’m not going to judge you.” Soobin said and moved to cup Kai’s cheeks. Kai closed his eyes as Soobin looked at him so closely. “You’re so pretty you know ?” Soobin said, his words so close and filled with so much truth it made Kai blush again. “Even like this, with tiny tears against your precious pink cheeks. Your hair a bit of a mess and you a bit too thin for my liking, you’re still so pretty.”

“Don’t-“ Kai said but stopped. He didn’t even know what he was stopping Soobin from doing ? Complimenting him ? Teasing him ? He didn’t know but he couldn't bare any more words for the other. Here he was in Soobin’s lap like some child, clinging onto him like he couldn’t live without him. It was embarrassing. He didn’t know the other at all so why was he seeking comfort like this ? Was Kai really this weak ? “Look at me.” Soobin said. “Please ?” He asked. Kai slowly opened his brown eyes only to wish he never did. Soobin was so close. He quickly shut his eyes again. “Cute. I’m going to hug you for as long as I can. Which won’t be too long. I have to leave you know.”

“I know.” Kai said and let Soobin rub their cheeks together as he wrapped his arms around Kai’s middle, hugging him once more.

“As much as I would love to help you for as long as I can, there are others who need my help too.” Soobin said.

“I know.” Kai said and he felt bad. Here he was, panicking over a storm while children all over his country were getting taken off the streets away from their families probably never to see them again. Here he was being selfish in taking up Soobin’s time, in taking up his comfort because he didn’t want to think about an experience that could save some many others. His father would be so disappointed in him if he knew that he could try to do something but didn’t.

“Saseum...” Soobin said gently making Kai sigh. Fine. He thought. If he didn’t do it now he wouldn’t ever and guilt would eat him up until he died.

“I’ll tell you.” Kai said and Soobin paused.

“Tell me ?” He asked.

“About that night. In your house.” Kai said lowly and Soobin only pulled him closer.

“Thank you.” Soobin said.

“Don’t thank me. I’m not worthy of your thanks.” Kai said and before Soobin could retort he told his story. Soobin listened carefully, never interrupting, never rushing as Kai talked slowly. He shook slightly as he got to the undressing part, Soobin moving to kiss his cheek and even chuckled when Kai said how he beat he man down. He gave full description of everyone he saw. From the guard who took him in to the ones who took the others. Soobin listened and listened until Kai couldn’t remember any more details. It was silent for another long moment before Soobin nodded.

“Thank you Saseum. I’ll probably have to write these details out later to tell the others accurately. But your information will be helpful in spotting the ghost. I could put details to faces once I see the files.” Soobin said.

“What if I’m wrong ? What if I remembered wrong ?” Kai asked.

“Do you think you remembered wrong ?” Soobin asked.

“No.” Kai said. He would remember that night for the rest of his life.

“Then we have to use what you said.” Soobin said.

“It would be easier if I could just show you.” Kai said.

“It would. But it’s not like you can go back with me.” Soobin said and Kai nodded. He couldn’t could he.

“I should leave after the storm settles. Hopefully the roads aren’t too bad.” Soobin said. “When will your father be back ? It’s been a while ?”

“It’s a long walk. He’s probably seeking shelter right now at an orphanage.” Kai explained.

“Good. When he gets back, I will thank him for allowing me to stay with you here. I did arrive abruptly and I know that hosting me here is a burden for you both." Soobin said. "Now, should we get up and write down the information ?"

“Not good at writing.” Kai all but grumbled making Soobin smile against his hair.

“Hyung will help you.” Soobin said. They spent the next half an hour getting all the details down on paper. Soobin half wishing Beomgyu or Yeonjun was here with him, he could use their drawing skills to get a sketch. It was late after noon now and the storm had slowed to become only gentle drops. Kai’s father wasn’t here yet but Kai started dinner. Soobin helped him peel the vegetables while Kai cut up the meat that thawed. They were silently doing their task when their was a knock at the door. Kai paused at it. A knock has never happened to their doors unless it was Erik.

“Go hide in my room." Kai told Soobin in a low voice. Wiping his hands clean, Kai went to the door. It was surprisingly Mrs.Sauer.

“Oh thank goodness you’re safe. I only have a little bit of time to tell you this, something has happened to your father.” The older woman said making Kai tense up. “He is not hurt but- I do not think he is safe. He came to hide from the rain at the orphanage. Moments later, korean military was all over the place. They accused your father of something and took him away. I couldn’t understand half of it but your father looked worried.” She said and Kai felt his whole world stop. His father was taken by korean military ? That wasn’t good. Was it worse than being taken by the Germans ? He didn’t know. 

“Did he say something ?” Kai asked.

“Nothing. But took him quickly, startling the children. It didn’t seem like he would be back for a while. Will you be safe here alone ?” She asked.

“I’m fine. I will wait for father here.” Kai said.

“Alright. If you need anything...” her words died short before clearing her throat. “Mind yourself boy. The world is cruel to those who don’t deserve it.” And with that she left. Soobin came out after a moment.

“What happened ? You’re shaking again.” Soobin said.

“My father. He was taken by korean military.” Kai said. “I have to get him back.”

“Come with me.” Soobin said. “If he’s anywhere, my father would know.”

“To your house ?” Kai asked.

“No one will harm you.” Soobin said. “Let’s get your father back.” 

“We should- we should eat first.” Kai said, this didn’t seem like an easy journey.

“Of course. Besides we don’t know if he will be taken for long or short term.” Soobin said trying to be hopeful but they both knew. If the military took you against your will, then the chances of coming back were slim. Kai’s world was falling apart again. No matter how much he built it back up, life would shove it down, watching it crumble brick by brick. Soobin patted his shoulder before continuing with their meal. Could Kai put his trust into Soobin ? He was all he had now, so how bad would it be ? A German trusting a korean ? The last time that happened, the world punished their entire family, killing the korean and taking away the Germans light. History liked to repeat itself and right now Kai needed to stop the cycle.


	9. Hayan

“When you said you’d be back we didn’t expect you to bring Saseum with you !” Beomgyu hissed as the two teens snuck back into Soobin’s home. He had dressed Kai into a pair of his own clothes to blend in once more as they made it back to his room. To say the three other Korean boys was shocked was an understatement. 

“Something terrible has happened guys. And it’s best if Saseum is with us now.” Soobin said.

“Things can only get worse from here.” Yeonjun said. “You won’t believe what we have found out within these few days.”

“Worse ?” Soobin repeated and Taehyun nodded sadly. “How worse ?”

“Well we still can’t say for sure who is a ghost. They seem to change daily. And Taehyunnie and I haven’t been down to the rooms yet because there’s been odd movement lately.” Yeonjun said.

“Yeah lately the staff is making sure we don’t go near the basement. They’re getting everything we needs, keeping our attention away from this wing.” Beomgyu said.

“But that doesn’t stop us. We just need to pin point one major player and that will help us with figuring out what the hell is going on.” Yeonjun said.

“It’s a good thing I wrote down Saseum’s story. We can also access my fathers files and he can point out anyone who he seen that night.” Soobin said pulling out the folded papers.

“Will that be okay for you ?” Taehyun asked Kai who was silent this entire time. He nodded, he couldn’t be selfish now that he was here.

“In return for his help, we can help him once more.” Soobin said.

“What happened ?” Beomgyu asked.

“His father was taken by military. They didn’t say much but I know it must be a big deal to snatch him off of the streets. And if they’re hiding anyone, it would be near here.” Soobin said.

“So find Saseum’s father, stop this human trafficking and expose the military. Great. Sounds easy.” Beomgyu said in a voice that definitely was sarcastic. Kai frowned at him. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy. He knew that they were just a bunch of kids diving into a world they shouldn’t have but his father- he was all he will ever have now. If he didn’t do something, didn’t at least try then he could never forgive himself.

“Hey.” Soobin’s soft voice broke him out of his thoughts , the larger hand place on his clenched up fist. “Even though this seems difficult, we will still try.”

“I know.” Kai said lowly.

“Then let’s lay everything out on the table to work from here. While you were gone, the house has been quiet. Your parents away, you and Beomgyu “sick”, the only faces we’ve seen were the maids. They were monitoring us a bit closely too, not letting us downstairs much at night, clearly because they’re doing something. We haven’t really noticed any more ghost rings but I think they’re keeping them all on the basement level now. I have a big suspicion that there are unwanted guest below us even now.” Yeonjun said.

“And as much as we want to help them now, we don’t have any solid evidence or plan.” Taehyun said.

“Then I suggest finding the main ghost first.” Soobin said.

“You wrote here that there was a doctor of some sorts ?” Taehyun said and Kai nodded. “Do you remember his face ?”

“Perfectly.” Kai said.

“Then let’s go get the files. If Saseum can point them out we can start the real investigations.” Beomgyu said and they all agreed.

“No one has seen you in two days Soobin, remember you are just recovering from a cold.” Yeonjun said.

“I got it hyung.” Soobin nodded.

“What about Saseum ? How do we explain him ?” Beomgyu asked.

“No one will openly say anything if we suddenly have a new friend. But it’s best to inform him on our culture in case someone questions him.” Soobin said. “What do you know about Korea ?” He asked Kai.

“Nothing really. Just my mother’s family is from there. Their last name was Jung.” Kai said.

“Okay we can work with Jung. Anything else ? What was your mother’s occupation ?” Yeonjun asked.

“She-“ Kai paused as a memory crossed his mind. 

_“Wrap it neatly Kai. If you want someone to heal, you have to be proper about it. We should always be carefully when helping someone. You wouldn’t want them to get hurt again would you ?”_

_“No mama.”_

_“Good boy. My sweet kind boy. Now that’s it, you wrapped it up so well, mama will be healed in no time.”_

“She was a giver.” Kai said.

“What kind of job is that ?” Beomgyu asked curiously.

“Its one where you give. You give and give so much. You give and people take. They take your kindness, they take your wisdom, they take your love and your pain. But you keep giving because that’s the right thing to do. That’s what people should do. And when people take too much, when you have absolutely nothing less, they take you too.” Kai said. The hand on his tightened.

“I don’t like that job.” Beomgyu said lowly.

“Me either.” Kai said.

“I think your mother had a lovely job.” Taehyun said. “But there was equivalent to this exchange. Giving is not about receiving and receiving is not about taking. You should only take as much as you can give. And never give to someone who isn’t worthy of taking.” 

“I agree.” Yeonjun said with a sharp nod. Kai said nothing. “But alright. We can just make up the rest. Now for a name.”

“Ari !” Beomgyu shouted.

“No no that’s too embarrassing.” Soobin said as he seen Kai flush slightly at the name.

“Boram.” Taehyun suggested. They all thought about it before shaking their heads.

“Goun ?” Yeonjun said and Soobin shook his head.

“Why do you all keep picking names that deal with beauty ?” Kai asked and they all looked at him like he was crazy.

“You really need to see yourself saseum. Even with a bit of dirt smudging your cheeks, you’re impossibly pretty.” Soobin said and smirked when Kai wiped at his cheeks. “But I agree. All of those names don’t represent you fully. How about Hayan?”

“Jung Hayan...sounds good actually.” Taehyun said.

“Pure huh, I think it suits him.” Yeonjun said.

“Then that’s settled. To every Korean here, you are Jung Hayan, but to us, you will always be Saseum.” Soobin said.

“I guess I’ll give you the background on Korea then. I’ll make it quick.” Taehyun said. And they spent the rest of the day trying to throw in as much information to Kai as possible. Soon the sun fell and their stomachs grumbled in hunger. They snuck Kai up some food and he ate it slowly, mind still worried about his father. When the Korean boys finally left and it was just Soobin and Kai once more, he felt himself grow restless.

“I know you want to find his soon, but trust me it will not be smart to go anywhere blindly. You could get hurt.” Soobin said as he buttoned his pajama top.

“What if he’s hurt ?” Kai asked. “What will I do then ?”

“You’ll heal him.” Soobin said simply. What else can a son do if not help his family heal ? “Let’s rest.”

“I’m not tired.” Kai said.

“Then let’s read until you are. You should advance your vocabulary.” Soobin suggested.

“What good would that be ? I do not speak Korean to anyone but you. Once my father is safe and you figure out how to deal with the kidnappings, I won’t have much use for it.” Kai said.

“You still speak as if we will leave you once this is all over.” Soobin said.

“It hasn’t even started yet and yet I know nothing good will come once it does.” Kai said.

“Saseum...” Soobin took his hands. “You have us now, you don’t have to carry this burden alone. Let us ease your pain, let us help your mind. Come, lay down with me.” Kai let himself be dragged to the bed and flushed slightly as Soobin pushed him down on it. He flinched a bit as Soobin rolled in next to him and pulled the blankets over them both. “I know you’re scared-“

“Do you ?” Kai asked. This was coming from a guy who had everything. How could he know the Kai was feeling right now ? Kai who had lost everything and will lose the last of his everything if he didn’t work fast.

“I don’t know your pain personally, but doesn’t mean I feel for you less.” Soobin rephrased. “But I’m here to help, I just need you to work with me a bit.”

“Alright.” Kai said. “I’m trying.”

“I know, Sweet saseum, I know that so much.” Soobin said pulling Kai into his arms. “But I got you. Just let me in.”

“I can’t.” Kai said as he felt tears come again. 

“What’s holding you back ?” Soobin asked.

“If I let you in, they’ll take you too. They’ve taken everything I’ve ever had. But if you’re not mine to take then you’ll be safe. I can live with that. I can’t live with one more heart break.” Kai said and closed his eyes as Soobin stroked his hair. His hand felt huge on his head but his touch was gentle and warm.

“Then I guess it’s selfish of me to keep wanting you like this.” Soobin said lowly.

“Like what ?” Kai asked. His chest felt a bit weird.

“Sleep. Tomorrow we search.” Soobin said ignoring him. Kai mewled softly as Soobin’s leg slipped in between his and his hand that wasn’t rubbing his scalp pulled him close. Soobin was all over him, warmer than any fire and more comfortable than any blanket. It didn’t take much for Kai to sleep then, face buried into Soobin’s neck. But as Kai sleep, Soobin didn’t. Taking in all that was Kai in his arms and sighing. He too had a bad feeling about something but as long as he kept everyone safe, then they could get through this.

* * *

Almost is a word that will haunt Kai one day. Almost is a word he can’t stand. Almost brings the feeling of disappointment. You were almost there, you could have succeeded but you just missed it. Almost reminded him how much that as much as he could hope and give, it would never be enough. Right now, Kai was feeling the sense of almost. Today they had snuck into Soobin’s father’s office again. He knew the code to the wooden desk that held the important files. Taehyun kept look while Soobin unlocked the code, each ticking minuet brought anxiety to Kai.

They brought the files to Yeonjun’s room. It being closer to this wing and slipped away before any wondering eyes could catch the five teens.

“We will do this quick. Any familiar face will go on the left. Unfamiliar on the right. Those on the left will be duplicated by Yeonjun-hyung and Beomgyu.” Soobin said to Kai who nodded. “If it gets too much, let me know.” He whispered softly making Kai nod again. The first ten files were of men who Kai has never seen in his life. He slowly moved them to the right. Wrong, he thought. Not him, not him, nor him. What if the people weren’t even registered in the military ? The scary thought made Kai tremble slightly before he paused. The face he looked at flashed before his eyes and the night he was thrown into the hallway came into view.

“Him.” Kai said.

“That’s one.” Yeonjun said lowly. It was silent again as Kai flicked through more, the stack getting shorter and shorter.

“Are these the only profiles your father has ?” Taehyun asked.

“That I know of. If he has more, I’ve never seen them.” Soobin said honestly.

“This-“ Kai interrupted their conversation and everyone looked at him. “This is the doctor.”

“Kim Youngsoo.” Beomgyu read. “He’s filed here as a military medic.”

“Medic my ass.” Yeonjun scoffed. “What did this one do to you ?”

“He-“ Kai paused. The man forcing him to strip and watching him with those dark eyes made him shiver. “My clothes he...he’s the one who dressed me.”

“Breathe Saseum.” Soobin said taking Kai’s hand gently.

“The way he looked at me was uninterested but those red clothes. They have meaning right ?” Kai said and tensed as Soobin looked down.

“You shouldn’t worry about that.” Beomgyu said.

“How can I not when it could have been me ?” Kai asked and everyone winced.

“Hey hey, don’t think like that. You managed to get out and now, we can help others get out too. There won’t be any more Saseum, don’t cry.” Soobin’s soft words made Kai’s glare soften and he blinked. A tear slid down his pale cheek and he rubbed it away fast, grumbling in German. 

“There’s only two more.” Taehyun said changing their attention to the files once more. Kai spread them out quickly. He started hard at the first one before glancing at the second. He did that once, twice before picking the picture up of the guy to hold them closer.

“What is it ?” Yeonjun asked.

“This one here. It says he’s a patrolman and yet- is he not the person who brought us food today ?” Kai asked.

“Huh ?” Beomgyu leaned in to take a better look. “Now that I think about it- is this not the person guarding the door that night ?”

“And he looks just like one of the drivers who took us around the first time we came here.” Taehyun said.

“Do you think-“ Beomgyu started but Taehyun sat up.

“If he’s the one guarding the basement door- then he has a ring. Then this man is a ghost. One with many faces. One that’s focused on us.” Taehyun said and they all went silent.

“What do we do about that ?” Beomgyu asked. “We can’t actually knock him out and question him can we ?” They all looked at him like he just said something brilliant. “Guys it wasn’t a legitimate question.”

“No but- if we can’t bring them to us, why not go to them.” Soobin said. “Look out for this man. We will make a code to signify when he’s around. But also let’s find more about the doctor. He seems to be the last person the children see before they’re sent out. If we find him, we can figure out where the children are going.”

“Better yet, we can figure out where they are coming from. It wouldn’t be smart to make the generals personal home a main base. There must be someplace else.” Yeonjun said.

“Someplace else.” Kai repeated slowly before turning to Soobin. “I need a map.”

“Did you figure something out ?” Soobin asked as Beomgyu moved to find a map.

“I think I might know where this someplace else could be. Or the general area.” Kai said and thanked Beomgyu as he placed the map down. They spread it out to get the full view of Germany. “I was taken here.” Kai said pointing to place where Erik lived. “And we are...”

“Here.” Taehyun said moving a few towns over.

“The kids they took all held more southern German accents. So they could only come in this direction.” Kai said drawing a circle. “But the doctor spoke German with a more eastern lit. So he could only be living in this direction. Meaning he stays there a lot.”

“Meaning the Other place, can only be over here.” Yeonjun said pointing between the space between Berlin and Dresden.

“It’s a start.” Soobin said. “That’s more than enough.” They all nodded. “Now, let’s discuss your father.”


End file.
